


逐风的风筝 上

by xuansuo_jade



Series: 【里纲】逐风的风筝 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fantasy, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Inspired by Tenki no Ko | Weathering With You, M/M, happy birthday Reborn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 不是风决定了风筝的方向，而是风筝想要逐风而去。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 【里纲】逐风的风筝 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019125
Kudos: 3





	逐风的风筝 上

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Dean Lewis---Waves(Acoustic)  
> Attention：魔改你的名字+天气之子PARO，奇幻故事；R生贺；27视角的上篇，约5w5+，一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

01

台风来的那一天，他看到了一只断线的风筝。  
那是一只明黄色的风筝，长长的燕尾一般的尾饰在乱风里绞作一团。灰暗的天里，它如此明亮，却又如此孤勇，如此寂寥，向着远处跌跌撞撞地飞去。  
他抬头看了一会儿，便低下头，用伞抵着风，匆匆回家。

由暮春入夏的傍晚，暴雨骤然而至。凌乱的雨点坠得满屋满地，连空气都是潮湿，是缭乱的鼓点，是台风和雨意。  
纲吉坐在桌前发呆。作业簿随意摊开，针管笔在手上转了一圈不慎落地，笔尖便磕坏了。他却恍然不觉，依旧看着窗外的天。  
一窗之隔，树木都在台风里折腰。风是不是越来越大了呢？他不知道。只是余波都尚且如此，台风本体又会是什么样呢？他从来也没有见过。但他也不想见。他是一个胆小的人。人都是胆小的，在自然的力量面前都会忍不住匍匐闭眼。

入夜，他做了一个梦。  
他曾经去过海边。那是南方的海岸，盛夏之时，阳光热烈。蔚蓝的海与蔚蓝的天颜色相仿，便只有远处的交界线勉强将世界分割。他坐在沙滩上堆城堡，最终也不过是笨拙地垒起一个土堆，却还是觉得兴致勃勃。他才几岁？他喜爱这样明亮、无聊、好奇心旺盛的时光。  
天渐渐暗了，海边起风了。他身边的人不知何时已消失。他茫然地抬头，看向海面，那里有一道成型的气旋，是水花构成的气旋，是海鸥躲避的气旋，是游鱼无辜卷入的气旋。  
那道蓝色的气旋是台风。  
他却毫不畏惧地盯着看。乱风吹得他的的头发都无力抗拒地向后倒去，连带他单薄的身体也要向后倒去。他在漫天湿漉的沙风中被迷得睁不开眼，却还是好奇地看向那个孤零零的气旋。  
他觉得奇怪，明明有着如此的力量，为什么那个气旋看上去如此孤独？它静静地伫立在海中，只能搅动四周的一点水花，却永远无法到达海岸。而它甚至无法前行，只能停在原地，只能等待，只能旁观，只能永远这样孤独下去。  
他目睹了台风的孤独，却无法透过它充满力量的重重屏障，看到它的心。

他突然醒了过来。是夜，窗被风拍得啪啪作响。窗帘没拉好，他向窗外看去，又一次看到了那只断线的风筝。  
也许是新的一只也未可知。但那仍然是一只明黄色的风筝。夜色里，它的颜色也有些暗淡了。但它还是孤零零地在空中、在风里穿行着，仿佛穿越时空，做一个人的旅行。

纲吉觉得有些奇怪。他已经彻底醒了，便爬起来去拉窗帘。可是那风筝却越飞越近，越降越低，直至降到了他的窗前。  
风筝在他的窗外盘旋着，明明是二楼，却不坠地。他想了想，拉开了窗，一把抓住了那只风筝。

他突然飞上了天空。  
在被抓住的一瞬间，这只明黄色的风筝便违背他的意愿，一下子将他拽到了空中。明明只有塑料做的小小龙骨和尼龙做的面料，它那轻巧的身体却轻易将已经少年体型的纲吉带到了气流中。不过一个晃神，人便飘在了半空。  
他瞪大了眼，俯视着身下的无数街道。熟悉的街区一下子变成不熟悉的样子。在这样的凌晨，仍然有寥寥几户人家亮着灯。那是台风中的避风港，温暖坚实，似乎永远不会被摧毁。  
诶诶诶诶诶？他才试图喊了一声，风就塞住了他的嘴，让他压根没听见自己的声音。他整个人都僵了，好一会儿才反应过来自己在哪儿。  
怎么可能？他怎么可能在天上？这只风筝竟然把他带到了天上？  
他抬头看着这风筝长长的尾巴，却被那两条绞作一团的尾缀一下子打到了脸上，狼狈不堪地闭上了眼。  
但他却不敢放手，只能紧紧拽着这只疯了的风筝，被它引领着逐风而去。

他们的飞行似乎很漫长。地面上的景色都一闪而过，这让纲吉知道，他们的飞行速度绝对不慢。  
他一下子就穿过了熟悉的居民区，穿过了城市中央的高大楼房，穿过了郊区的广袤田野。他不知道自己穿过了几个城市，只知道自己在忽高忽低的飞行中，偶尔看到过几个行人。但当他高声呼救时，那些行人却只会抬起在狂风中麻木不仁的面孔看向他，随之就低下头去，就像他在看风筝一般无动于衷。  
他终于喊累了，便任由这风筝带着他远去。远去也很好，让他远离尘世烦扰，远离睡前写得乱糟糟的作业，远离第二天第一节课就要开始的英语默写。在风里，他困倦了。夜已深，他想睡去。他的眼皮越来越沉，终于在风里阖眼。  
而这风，竟然也开始让他觉得温柔。

他猛地睁开眼，突然看到了台风。像梦里一样，盘旋在海面的，寂寥的台风。  
他狠狠掐了一下自己，确认了现在的自己是清醒的。这让他害怕地张大了嘴。  
因为这只风筝正试图带他穿越台风。  
他被风筝拽着直直地向上飞去，直到他感觉自己进入了云层，却还是没有到达这气旋的顶峰。但他已经足够惊恐，只觉得自己浑身上下包括四肢都已经无力了。只是不知为何，他那早就没有力气的手却始终没有松开风筝。  
他们离台风已经太近了。他的头发被强风吹得仿佛要剥离头皮，无数的水花溅落，仿佛浪花一般奔涌着，让他五官中都呛满了咸腥的海水。他几乎能看到在那透明的水流中，有游鱼在悠闲自在地穿行。  
这里怎么会有鱼？  
然而，还不等他想明白，他就被风筝一下子拽进了气旋里。在进入水流的一瞬间，风筝也失去了力量，被涡流卷动着开始回旋。而他就像被扔进卷筒洗衣机的衣物，被那有力的漩涡搅动得失去了对四肢的掌控。他的脑海也成了浆糊，只能看到一只只萤蓝的小鱼途经，环绕着他，轻轻吻了吻他裸露在外的身体。  
屏不住的呼吸散成气泡，他终于失去了意识。

02

纲吉再次醒来，人竟然躺在草地上。  
这让他怀疑他又在做梦。于是他下意识又狠狠拧了自己一下。  
“嘶——”很好，看来不是梦。他猛地坐了起来。环顾四周，这似乎是一处不知名的岛屿，布满了茂盛的青草。天很蓝，四周也很明亮，远处却灰暗阴沉，时有闪光，仿佛藏着雷电。“这是哪儿？”他彻底懵了。  
“这里是台风眼。”一个低沉的男人声音突然响起。  
纲吉猛地转过头，看到了一个穿着黑色长袍的男人。他有一头张扬的黑发，眉眼锐利硬挺，隐有西方血统。他正坐在云上。也许只是云一样的坐垫？但是这坐垫虽然离草地很近，却还是浮在半空，而且棉白柔软……纲吉的脑子一下子当机了。  
男人撑着下颌，却没在意这个一醒来就看上去有些傻的小少年，只是漫不经心地看着远处暗影中的闪光。他的神色很疏离，眉头微皱，藏着思虑。  
“你在看什么？”纲吉忍不住问。  
“在看暴风雨。”男人终于转过头来，好整以暇地调侃，“现在的小孩都这么不讲礼貌吗？见到长辈既不打招呼，也不做自我介绍？”  
长辈？单从外貌而言，这个男人确实可以称得上长辈。纲吉慌张地变盘坐为正坐，弯腰鞠了一躬。“不、不好意思，我叫沢田纲吉。初次见面！……请问您是？”  
男人盯着他打量一会儿，才道：“Reborn。”  
这个名字实在不像是日本人的名字，哪怕这个男人自如地说着日语。纲吉磕磕绊绊地喊：“Re、Reborn、先生。”  
“直接喊名字吧。我不介意。”Reborn的声音有些飘忽。他的心思显然并不在纲吉身上。“雷暴又要来了。”  
“雷暴？”纲吉没见过，甚至都没听说过。  
Reborn却压根懒得解释，只是扬扬下巴，示意纲吉看远处。作为一个学习上的废柴，纲吉的视力向来不错，何况他总觉得在这里他能看得更远更清楚。所以他轻松地目睹了在蓝天深处的连绵紫黑云层间，一道又一道蓝色、金色、紫色、白色、黑色的闪电自上而下以挟山之势劈去，犹如巨树般在眨眼间长出无数枝杈，以超乎想象的弧度在整个天幕上挂满了银色的藤蔓。远处的暗云被映亮，雷声却在数秒后才到达，在耳边仿佛炸开了一连串鞭炮。他吓了一跳，一时间竟然什么都听不见了。  
回环的耳鸣让他的脑子像被敲响的锣一般浸在了一圈又一圈的声浪里。他头昏眼花，好一会儿才感觉耳道中的爆炸声渐渐散去，鼓膜却还是感到了轻微的疼痛。在这还未彻底散去的噪音中，他听到了男人在耳畔慢条斯理的闲话。  
“……很少能看到这样的雷暴。”  
他懵懂地转过头去，却只看到男人始终从容的侧脸。“什么？”他下意识问。  
男人却仿若未闻，只是沉默地凝视着远方，深邃的眼中电光闪烁，英俊的面容笼着阴郁。纲吉突然感觉，他离自己如此遥远。于是他也学着Reborn的样子去看远处的雷电，却看到面前多了一层透明的屏障。在这浮起淡淡水纹的屏障后，闪电模糊，惊雷声黯。他惊讶地看了一会儿，突然有一条小小的带着微微蓝色的鱼跃出表面，转瞬又融入其中消失不见。  
“是之前台风里……”他惊呼出声，却又戛然而止，意识到了自己的失态。他这才想起Reborn对自己说的第一句话：当他问这是哪儿时，那个男人告诉他，这里是台风眼。但怎么可能？怎么会有这么荒谬的事？难道这一切都不是梦？确实，他途中掐了自己好几次都觉得很疼……但是，一个正常人怎么可能被风筝带着穿过城市，跨越台风，进入台风眼？台风眼中又怎么可能会是这样一座孤零零的浮岛？风眼中的浮岛上又怎么可能住着一个人？他只觉得自己一下就被疑惑填满了。  
而在他面前的水幕上，无数透明的鱼似乎意识到他发现了它们的存在，一只只从水面冒出头来，接二连三地跃出又潜入水中。有些甚至停驻在空中，好奇地向他游来，又羞涩地躲回水里，只留下偷偷甩动的小小尾鳍。奇怪的是，它们明明那么小，纲吉却能看清它们透明却空无一物的身体，甚至将它们的动作都看得一清二楚。  
Reborn终于也被这奇异的一幕吸引，观察了一会儿，才说道：“他们很喜欢你。”  
这实在是无法让人坦然受之。纲吉的神色变得更复杂了。“它们……”他还是很难接受这些水滴鱼似乎是活着的、有智慧的生物，“为什么会这样？”  
“我也很好奇。不过，”Reborn上下打量了纲吉一下。这个少年实在瘦弱，一头碎发睡得乱，穿着小孩一般的睡衣，还光着脚，怎么看都不会超过十五岁。面容算得上清秀，但气场不强，还有些瑟缩，一看就不是会引人注目的类型。“也许是因为，你是这么久以来，它们见到的除了我以外的唯一一个人。”  
这句话中透露出的信息实在过多，让纲吉有些茫然。虽然他们的头顶仍是蓝天，但按照正常的时间计算，现在已经是深夜了。而他的大脑也早已到了需要休息的时间。他呆了好一会儿，张开嘴，却打了个哈欠。  
Reborn挑起眉，唇边浮起了一点浅浅的笑意。“罢了，这次就回去吧。下次如果还想来，风筝会带你来的。”  
而纲吉早已丧失了思考的能力。他只是被动地记下了Reborn的话，半眯着眼，在模糊的视野中看到一架明黄色的风筝款款落到自己手边。困意突然如此浓烈，一下便将他淹没，让他无知无觉地向一旁倒去。  
而驻留在他那疲惫脑海的最后一幕，却是Reborn向他张开的怀，和藏在那黑色长袍下的，金色闪电般的锁链。

03

这是一个荒唐的梦。  
因为英语默写拿了零分而被老师拉到办公室絮絮叨叨地说教的纲吉，一边看着窗外蓝天上缓缓移动的飞机，一边神游天外。  
怎么想都不合理。以他十四年的生活阅历，昨晚的事情便只有梦可以解释。哪怕他是个中二病，这也是个极其荒唐的梦了。如果不是早上在床上醒来之后，在窗外看到了那只驻足不去的明黄色风筝，他一定可以更加彻底地说服自己。  
夏天的脸真是说变就变。昨天还黑云压境，今天就晴空万里。气象真是古怪的东西。而他所做的关于气象的梦，和梦到的台风眼中那个神秘的男人，也有着和气象不相上下的古怪。  
“啪！”他突然就被老师用本子打了一下头，猛地回了神，抬头却看到本就怒意勃发的老师更加狰狞的脸。  
完了。他当即有了不好的预感。

背着一书包的作业回家，打开房门，他又看到了窗外的那只风筝。  
一想到今天被老师布置的罚抄，纲吉恼怒地走到窗边，猛地打开窗。那朴素无纹的菱形风筝便在风里渐渐坠落。纲吉目睹着这风筝低了一点，又低了一点，终于落到他眼前触手可及之处。他的心沉了下去，恼怒也消散无影，只剩下疑惑、茫然和畏惧。  
他下意识伸出手去，又停在半空。要不要去找那个男人呢？抓住了这风筝，它便会带自己去找那个人吗？Reborn又是谁……他只觉得自己的脑子一团糟，停在空气中的指尖却抓不住一点切实之物。在他失神之际，风筝突然飞近，贴在他的指腹上。  
还不等他回过神，乱风就糊了他满脸。他费劲地半睁开眼，却发现自己眨眼间又飞到了半空中。他下意识向下看，本应让人生理性恐惧的高度却无法吸引他的注意。在他的视野中，只有无数不知从何而来的水流，也许是水珠，游动着自下方向他涌来。他一下就被淹没了。没来得及屏气的嘴中吐出一串慌乱的气泡。他无力地眨动了一下眼睛，在昏过去的前一秒终于看清，这既不是水流，也不是水珠，而是无数亲吻他皮肤的、萤蓝又透明的水滴鱼。

他猛地坐了起来。盛午一般的日光下，依旧是那片熟悉的草地。他连忙四下环顾，果不其然又看到了那个好整以暇盯着他看的男人。  
“今天来得挺早？”男人的唇边是似有若无的浅笑，话语中是漫不经心的调侃。  
他记得，这个男人叫Reborn。纲吉猛地吞了一下口水，低头看了看自己身上。他仍然穿着校服，拽着上学用的制服包，脚下却穿着拖鞋。这就是他走进房间时的样子。  
他现在终于相信，昨晚发生的一切都是现实，是超乎他理解和想象的现实，而不是掐一掐自己就能从中醒来的荒诞不经的梦。但这个事实，比梦更让人感到畏惧。  
他终于对面前这个男人感到害怕了。这个男人是谁？为什么会把自己带到这里来？这里又是哪里？他心中的这些问题似乎都有答案，但这些答案却如此浮于表面，无法给他安全感。他下意识扭头，避开了Reborn的脸。  
就在他茫然无措之际，男人却走到了他身边，蹲下身来。黑色的阴影笼罩了纲吉，让他的心猛地一紧。他连忙抬头向身侧看去，全身的肌肉都下意识紧绷了。  
然而这应激反应却只是徒劳。Reborn压根没看他，自顾自从草地上拿起一个薄薄的本子，当着纲吉的面翻开。然后纲吉就看到，这个男人的脸上先是露出了些惊讶，然后下一刻就紧紧地皱起了眉。  
“你的英语默写竟然一个都没默对？”他那总是漫不经心的声音里满是惊诧。  
而纲吉很确信，他在男人眼里看到的，是看傻子一般的眼神。  
他一下子回过神来，这才意识到Reborn手里拿着的是什么。“你别看！”他恼羞成怒地伸手去夺，却被Reborn猛然起身向后退了一步灵巧躲开，自己反而失去平衡跌了个趔趄。半撑在草地上，他狼狈地抬头，Reborn却还在仔仔细细地翻阅他的英语默写本。  
别看了，那上面可都是黑历史啊！他徒劳地伸出手去，发出了无声的呐喊。  
Reborn却又看了好几眼才合上。他捏着这薄薄的画满红勾的本子，居高临下地凝视着纲吉，面无表情地宣布道：“再这么下去，你会毕不了业的，蠢纲。”

纲吉实在无法理解事情怎么就变成了这样。  
在这样一个广阔无垠、云缭风绕的奇幻岛屿上，一个神秘的、不知何处来亦未闻何处去、更不知道活了多少岁数的男人，竟然拉着他一起学习。这算怎么回事？这简直比最荒唐的噩梦还荒唐。至少在梦里，他就算被人逼着学习，也可以掐自己一把让自己醒来。而在这里，他却连向何处逃都不知道。  
捏着英语课本的Reborn却毫不犹豫地敲了纲吉的头。“专心听课，蠢纲。”  
被迫学习也就算了，为什么还要被叫蠢纲？这也太不友好了。今天已经被敲过两次头的纲吉下意识地垮了脸，脸上写满不高兴。然而，男人轻飘飘地瞥了他一眼，就让他再不敢作怪，下意识地挺直了背。而背上也开始冒出涔涔的冷汗。  
作为小动物的直觉告诉他，如果真的把这个男人惹毛了，他可能会死得很难看。  
还是走一步看一步吧，也许熬过今晚就好了。他一边给自己打气，一边低头乖乖听Reborn讲解单词，在笔记本上写下歪歪扭扭的字母串。写着写着，却还是忍不住在心里长长地叹了口气。  
Reborn瞥了他一眼，随手召来云，垫在了纲吉身后。少年只觉得身后一片轻软，抬头看Reborn，却只看到了男人垂目的侧脸。他愣了一下，抿紧唇重新低下头去。

虽然家里的晚饭总是开始得比较晚，但这还是纲吉第一次在晚饭前写完作业。然而，还不等他问点什么，就被Reborn一挥手送回了家中。  
这一次，他是清醒的。他终于知道自己是怎么回来的。就像来时一样，空气中无数透明的鱼聚拢在一处向他涌来，将他淹没。他张嘴，还未道别，就被噎得大脑空白。似乎是一眨眼间，他就从此处穿越到了别处，从地面回到了天空。鱼儿们甩尾离去，从他身边纷纷游走，回到它们未知的居所。明黄色的风筝却伴在他手边，带着他向下缓缓落去，直到他的双足踩上家中二楼的窗沿。他连忙攥住了窗框，腿软地几乎要向外跌去，却被风筝尾从身后一扫，就趔趄着落到房间内，发出一声巨响。  
纲吉有些茫然地抬头，看风筝又一次离去，回到它所在的领空，却又犹如守着他一般，在那片天空上盘桓不去。天色已入夜，而他分明记得在Reborn的岛屿上时，那里仍然是晴朗无云的白天。他看着看着，甚至没听到门外匆匆而来的脚步声。  
门“唰”地一声打开。系着围裙捏着锅铲的女性满脸惊讶和担忧地问：“纲君，怎么了？”  
纲吉慌张地从地上站了起来，再也顾不上现实之外的一切神秘。“没什么！”他下意识地答。  
奈奈狐疑地打量着他，露出了似无奈又似包容的浅笑：“真是的，都回来这么久了，你怎么连衣服都没换，还拿着包啊。再不写作业，今晚又要晚睡了哦？”不等纲吉辩解，她却首先转过身去。“快下来吧，要吃饭了。学习等吃饱了再说吧。”  
妈妈，你不知道，你儿子刚才不仅被人逼迫着把作业都写完了，还差点儿就死在你不知道的地方了。  
纲吉看着妈妈离去的背影，张了张嘴，想说什么却又放弃了。他并不习惯给妈妈添麻烦，毕竟为了养活这个家，奈奈需要承担的东西已经很多了。他又看了看窗外的风筝，放下包，带着满心疑虑和无措走出了房间。

04

“我说，Reborn。你到底想干嘛？”整整一周都被Reborn盯着学习、一天也不得放松的纲吉终于忍不住摔了笔，咬牙切齿地质问。  
Reborn却不动如山地看着纲吉簇新的教材。“刚刚那个公式，写错了，重写。”盯着纲吉苦着脸重新提起笔订正错误，他才见缝插针地答了一句，“我没想干什么。还是错的，蠢纲，昨天都讲过了，怎么还不记得？”  
“讲过了也还是会忘的嘛，谁让这些公式都长得这么像……”纲吉一边嘀咕着，挠着头发苦思冥想了好一会儿，才意识到自己被Reborn绕走了。“不对，这不是重点！你没想干什么？那干嘛每天把我关在这里逼我学习？”  
Reborn这才高抬贵眼，露出了一点危险的笑容。“我，逼你？”  
纲吉的气势瞬间弱了下去，却又不甘就如此示弱，强撑着道：“对啊！不就是你！每天逼我在这儿写作业预习复习，还每天骂我蠢！”  
“那是因为这是事实。”Reborn看着瞬间涨红脸的纲吉，不由得觉得有趣，“而且，我并没有把你召来的能力，蠢纲。如果不是你想来，风筝根本带不来你。”  
“你……！”纲吉下意识想反驳，却又意识到Reborn的逻辑似乎没错。每次都是他主动去触碰，风筝才会将他带来。他又不好意思说自己确实怕Reborn有什么特别的能力，毕竟风筝总是在他的窗外盘桓不去。“但我又不是来找你学习的！”  
“哦？竟然不是？”Reborn微微睁大眼，故作震惊，演技浮夸得近乎嘲讽。  
自己的学习成绩确实是有些不堪入目，纲吉对此也有自觉。他羞恼极了，却又不知该如何反击，只能避开这个让他觉得尴尬的话题。“我只是想知道这里是不是真实的。你这么神神叨叨的，还用那种莫名其妙的方法把我拉到这个不知道是哪儿的鬼地方来，是个人都会觉得不可思议吧？”  
Reborn终于放下了手里的课本，带着浅笑点头道：“确实。所以？”  
“所以，”纲吉咽了口口水，总觉得现在的Reborn突然变得更加可怕了，“所以我也觉得挺害怕，也挺好奇的。所以我才会再来，就是想问问，你到底是谁，这里到底是哪里，这一切到底是怎么一回事。”他终于问出了这些天心中的疑虑，松了一口气的同时，又难免期待，望向Reborn时眼睛都变得亮晶晶的。  
然而，Reborn却没有直接回答。“你知道，面对超出你理解的事情，过盛的好奇心并不是优点。人贵有自知之明，在这样的事情面前，沉默、冷静和保持距离才是最好的选择。”  
纲吉没听出Reborn话中的警告和贬损，却能听出这不是什么好话。他瞪了Reborn一眼，期望落空，也有些丧气起来。他皱着脸：“可是……”可是什么呢？Reborn的话该死地正确，他确实应该装作不知道、装作一切都没有发生，再也不接触那个见鬼的风筝，再也不到这个见鬼的地方来，再也不见这个见鬼的家伙。可是，他还是想说可是。可是，他却还是忍不住对奇幻经历的好奇，忍不住对非现实之物的期盼，忍不住被这个神秘陌生的男人吸引。  
他在梦里见过的台风，如此寂寥。而在台风眼里的孤岛上，却又正好有这么一个与白云、游鱼和雷电相伴的男人，同样的寂寥。这之中仿佛有着某种命运般的联系，让他无法轻易地抽离，让他想要知道更多，让他难以自制地陷入这原本与他无关的世界的内面。  
“我就是想知道，不行吗？”无法用言语表达和概括自己的心情，纲吉思来想去，索性耍赖。  
Reborn却压根不吃这一套。“不行。”他抬手就用书脊狠狠敲了纲吉的头。“少说闲话，专心学习。这个公式今天必须默出来，蠢纲，蒙混过关在我这里是行不通的。”  
和他说正事，他竟然觉得我只是想逃课？虽然也不能说完全没有这种想法，但也不用打得这么狠吧……心思百结的纲吉一边苦着脸揉脑袋，一边又一次提起笔，只觉得笔下的每个字都重逾千斤。  
这日子可什么时候是个头啊！

写完了作业，纲吉抬手看了看表。自从每天都被带到这里来之后，他就开始戴表，不然根本弄不清自己在这里待了多久。偶尔他要是在这里待的时间太长，Reborn还会先放他回去吃饭。毕竟他要是离奇地在房间里失踪，必定会引起恐慌。  
今天倒是结束得早，离晚饭还有点时间。他也不急着离去，总想着还能从Reborn嘴里问出点什么。  
然而，撤去云朵做的桌面，Reborn却又不再说话，而是凝视着远处。除了必要的话语，他很少说些无用的话。但是，在他与人交谈时，话语中又总是充满着愉快的调侃和辛辣的讽刺。这让纲吉总觉得他并不像他表现出来的一般不爱说话。毕竟，真正不爱说话的人往往表达也很贫瘠。  
而每次纲吉到来和离去的时候，Reborn也总是这样，看着远方。有的时候是云，有的时候是雨，有的时候是雷。他看的方向总是不太一样，看到的气象也纷乱无常，就像是守卫者一般，远观却不干预，用一种特殊的方式参与着气候的变幻。偶尔，在特别异常的气象到来时，纲吉甚至能听到他的喃喃自语和叹息。  
他犹豫了好一会儿，还是伸出手去，想要拽拽Reborn的衣摆。  
在他碰到之前，Reborn就仿佛有所察觉，猛地转过头来。这让纲吉的手尴尬地停在了半空，无措地蜷缩了下，又收了回去。Reborn抬头，仿佛刚才那个用老鹰一般的目光凝视着纲吉伸来的手的人不是自己，平淡地问：“怎么了？还不回去？”  
纲吉没听出这之中的逐客令。他咬着下唇干笑了两声。“那个啥，Reborn……真的，什么都不能告诉我吗？”  
Reborn凝视了他好一会儿，才移开视线，随手戴上了长袍的兜帽。只是这一次，他的回答是：“你想知道什么？”

05

纲吉一下子亮了眼，再顾不得Reborn拒人千里之外的气场，下意识地撑着地面向前倾去，满脸都写着好奇和期待。“什么都可以问吗？”  
“可以。”Reborn依旧看着远方的云。厚重的积雨云沉沉地堆叠在视野中，只让人觉得那一片天空都要向下坠落。“但我不一定会答。”  
纲吉扁了扁嘴，却没说什么。他知道，Reborn允许自己问已经是网开一面了。于是他抓了抓头发，小心翼翼地问出了第一个问题：“这里，真的是台风眼？”  
“当然。你第一次怎么进来的，难道忘了？”这个问题并不是那么冒犯和深入，所以Reborn也轻快地答了。说完，还瞥了纲吉一眼，那眼神明晃晃的，正是这些天纲吉见得多了的、Reborn觉得他蠢时会飘来的眼神。  
纲吉险些又被他撩起了火气。但是，有了这第一个问题垫底，接下来的对话就也变得容易了起来。他沉了沉心，顺势发出了第二个疑问：“那为什么这几天，我不需要那样进来了？我记得第一天，我可是飞过了好远的距离，还穿过了水流漩涡，才到这个地方来的。”  
“这是你的特权。”Reborn答了，却看到纲吉仍然眨巴着眼睛盯着他，仿佛在等他进一步的解释。他轻轻叹了一口气，补充了两句：“一开始风筝只有带你来的权力，但现在它成为了连通你和这里的仪式的象征物，就像鸟居和神社一样。”  
纲吉还是有些似懂非懂，但看Reborn已经闭上嘴，就知道他不会再解释更多。于是他也从善如流地继续问：“那，你是怎么来这里的呢？你来这里，是要干什么？”问出口的瞬间，纲吉有些忐忑。因为他知道，问来处是一种入侵，是可能会被拒绝、可能不被允许的好奇。  
Reborn却只是轻笑了一声，既未恼怒，也未正面作答。“我属于这里。至于我在做些什么，你不都看到了？”不等纲吉张口继续，他却仿佛已经厌烦了一般，语气冷倦地下了逐客令，“好了，回去吧，蠢纲。你妈妈在找你了。”

纲吉恍恍惚惚地回到了自己的房间。果不其然，还不等他放下包，奈奈便在喊他吃饭了。  
他有一搭没一搭地往嘴里夹着自己平时不爱吃的沙拉，魂不守舍地思索着Reborn的话。在他的脑海中，男人那隐在兜帽下有些晦暗的面庞，那冷漠又有稍许无奈的语气，和那不知为何充斥着苦涩的笑容，都在一遍又一遍地回放。他逐渐想起了更多细节：低垂的眼睫，半抿的薄唇，防备的环抱单膝的姿势，和无知无觉地攥紧长袍的指节。  
明明平时并不善于观察，可以他却读出了这个男人的悲哀，嗅到了这个男人的苦涩。这些藏得极深的隐痛，也许是多得已经要满溢而出，竟连Reborn这样从来让人看不穿的男人也会无处掩盖。  
他慢慢咬紧了下唇。

然而，与他的心绪相反的是，他的学习成绩却在Reborn的帮助下有了提升。  
第二天的英语默写，他终于勉强默了个及格。虽然默写时战战兢兢，发下来的结果却让他喜出望外。因为过于惊讶，他不小心把笔掉到了地上，讲台上的英语老师还扫了他一眼，眼神里既有狐疑也有欣慰。  
纲吉却顾不上这么多。也不知道为什么，拿到默写结果的一瞬间，他第一反应竟是带去给Reborn看。下一秒他就在心里骂自己真是不记疼，竟然上赶着去找那个魔鬼。可是……Reborn看到这样的结果，说不定也会开心吧？甚至，说不定会肯定自己的努力吧？他的心里，却有着这样渺茫可无法忽视的期待。  
于是，又一次，他随着风筝去了只属于他和Reborn的台风眼，去了那世外桃源般的孤岛。  
当他忐忑地拿出默写本，一言不发地递到Reborn眼下时。男人只是淡淡瞥了一眼，既不惊讶，也不欣喜，只是慢条斯理地回了句：“不错。”  
而这，就足够纲吉露出灿烂至极的笑容了。  
此刻的他早已将前夜的愁绪抛之脑后。那难得的敏锐又被迟钝掩盖，在脑海中生锈斑驳，丧失色彩。

他当然不可能自此就乖乖地跟着Reborn学习。他毕竟还只是个十四岁的孩子，成绩差，不专心，爱偷懒。所以他仍然总是挨Reborn训诫性的敲打，听他刺痛人的嘲讽，嘟嘟哝哝满腹怨言地被他逼着学习，时而故意拖延时而心不在焉地在他的眼下书写各种需要掌握的知识。  
可是，这并不妨碍这个小小的少年心里清楚，Reborn是他的教导者，是他的有恩之人。  
他生于单亲家庭，由母亲奈奈一人抚养长大。奈奈没有再婚的打算，他的童年自然父亲缺位，而突然降临在他生命中的Reborn所替代的恰是属于父亲的角色。但两者仍是不一样的——父亲和教导者仍是不同的。  
他知道，他在这里得到的东西并不是理所当然的。他所获取的每一点成绩，所向前迈进的每一步，都有这个男人在他身后推着他。即使这个世界上再无人知道Reborn的存在，这仍然是不争的事实，是无法欺瞒自己的心的真相。  
所以他嘴上喊着Reborn，心里却喊他老师。

时日渐久，奈奈也逐渐习惯了纲吉回了家半天也不放包换衣服。不如说，她本来就是心思宽宏到显得有些溺爱的母亲，对这些细节一向也不怎么在意。  
纲吉便更加肆无忌惮地去Reborn那里。他当然算不上喜欢这个男人，却也不讨厌，甚至可能有点尊重和敬畏。虽然Reborn话不多，人也散漫，但即使只是闲聊之间，也会透露出纲吉不了解的知识和世情。就如此次这般。  
“……西西里是个很美的地方，热情又妩媚。那里有最真实的欲望，最热烈的爱情，也有着最可怖的黑暗。那里是如此淳朴又混乱，可以用这个世界上一切自相矛盾的词来形容。如果你也在那里饮过地中海的海风，自然会再也不愿离开那个美丽的地方。”  
纲吉撑着头听得如痴如醉。在他眼中，Reborn的侧脸也显露出难得的温柔。少年喜欢听Reborn聊这些闲篇，也许并不仅仅是因为他诱惑人心的话语，也是因为留恋他只在这种时刻展露的神情。这样的神情仿佛在告诉纲吉，Reborn坚硬的保护壳终于有了一扇门，而他可以在此刻敲门窥视。  
于是他就这么敲门了：“你去过西西里吗？为什么对那里那么了解？”  
Reborn浅浅叹了一口气。“那里，曾经是我的，”简单的单词在喉间滚了又滚，终于伴随着呼吸吐落到空气中，“故乡。”  
他竟真的，就这么为纲吉开了门。

06

当然，提问的那个人并不总是纲吉。偶尔，Reborn也会展露对现实世界的好奇心。  
和纲吉相比，Reborn的问题总是漫无边际。有时他表现出了对现实世界极度的无知，会询问世界人口的数量和国家地区的分布，也会询问一年四季的变迁和人们的生活方式。但有时，他又显得博学得过分，指出某个名家作品诞生的年份并非当世学者公认的时间，询问某款零件的制造厂商是否仍在生产，谈起某个建筑的建造周期和施工程序。对于前者，纲吉尚能应付，后者却总被问得支支吾吾。  
有时他都怀疑，这个看着沉稳、实则尖锐的男人是不是在故意整自己。但是Reborn的表现又像在说并非如此。他似乎也意识到了自己的问题是为难，所以并未抱过多期待，得不到答案也只是沉默片刻，便转走话题，只是难免有时会忍不住叹气——对于一个十四岁的少年来说，这样的表现已经足够伤自尊了。  
纲吉一直是一个很自卑的孩子，在学校常常被欺负，也没有太多平等交往的朋友。在Reborn面前，这样的自卑情绪也常常冒头。只是他天生有种直觉，能感受到他人的善意。所以他知道，也许Reborn并不是那么喜欢他，但也并非那么讨厌他。而那些在学习上给予他的指导和耐心，更是对方无言的温柔。  
他从来学不会坦然地接受别人的好。在学校里，他学到的最重要的一点，便是每份温柔都有着暗中的标价。除了母亲，他还未从任何人那里得到过不需要付出就能得到的好。他总是需要付出点什么，也许是容忍他人的嘲笑来换取表面的友谊，也许是容忍被夺走的零花钱来换取暂时的安全，也许是容忍老师的责骂来换取更少的惩罚。这是属于不优秀的他的生存法则。  
所以当他无法解答Reborn的问题时，他想的也只是，该如何报答Reborn给予他的善意。

他开始将这些问题记下来，回到家中去查资料。他很喜欢打游戏，所以家中并不缺电脑和游戏机，网页的收藏夹里也满满都是各种游戏的攻略和评测。如今，这些都被替代成了他查资料的痕迹。  
Reborn的问题并不难，但是要从繁杂的网上筛选信息却也是一种苦恼，因为问题总是缺乏足够的背景。这让他在最开始一事无成。于是他们的谈话又变了：当Reborn询问某个他不认识的人物的下落时，他会追问这个人是谁，做过什么，有怎样的背景；当Reborn谈到某个他听不懂的事物时，他会追问那是什么意思，是怎样的东西，该如何书写或拼写它的名称。他也不问Reborn为什么想知道，因为他知道男人也并不会回答，就像以前许多次他询问为什么时一样。  
他终于逐渐能追踪到Reborn希望获取的信息。有时是某款工业设计的设计年份和生产商，有时是某个已逝者的讣告新闻，有时是某年某国的大事件记录。而当过了几天，他将查到的东西告诉Reborn时，对方深深地看着他，好一会儿才答：“你用心了。”  
这算是一个怎样的评价呢？是夸奖，还是告诫？纲吉自认迟钝，从来读不懂Reborn的潜台词，便只把这当作夸奖和鼓励。就像他不理解，明明是对方先询问的问题，得到了答案，为何神情中有时却藏着惊讶。他也不去思索，在这些琐碎的信息下，到底有怎样的隐秘联系。哪怕他在浏览网页时，也看到过相关厂商涉嫌地下生意被迫关闭的新闻，看到过某个目标人物因暗杀才死亡的流言。但这些，都与生活在阳光下的他无关。

他没有想到的是，自己会被老师专门找去谈话。  
去办公室的路上，他反省了好一会儿，都不知道自己最近又犯了什么错。虽然还是冒冒失失，成绩很烂，但和曾经的自己比，他已经长进了不止一点。总不会是因为体育课引体向上没及格吧？可这真的不是他能控制的事情。  
他忐忑地坐在老师面前，还能想起自己过去没交作业时，被老师严厉训斥的画面。但这次，老师却寒暄客套了好一会儿，才切入正题，关心起了他的心理问题。  
这实在有点儿怪。他并不觉得自己有什么心理问题。于是他只是摇摇头说没事。  
老师却狐疑地看着他，例举他与往常不同的种种方面：突然变得认真学习，课间很少和人聊天，放学后也总是早早离去不参加任何社交活动，班里有同学来报告说他看上去比以前孤僻了不是一点半点……她补充道：如果有什么困扰，一定要告诉老师。  
而他只是轻轻笑了一声，又说了一次没事。

他从来不知道，班上竟还有这样关心自己的同学。  
如果是在以前，他可能还会傻乎乎地觉得感激吧。可是现在，他却嗅到了一点不寻常：从来不将他放在心上的老师，没道理因为这么一点小事特意来关照自己。是谁在背后打小报告？又是谁想在他身上恶作剧？他却也不关心这些问题的答案。因为他似乎已经不再在乎身边这些人的看法，哪怕流言中的他变得越来越孤僻古怪。  
他知道，他已经有一个重要的朋友了。那个人在云间，在风里，在无人知道的孤岛之上。

年少时，人们往往意识不到自己的封闭。就像任性的闪电，只追求一瞬间惊天彻地的光，而不再留意未来和归处。  
就像对于这个十四岁的少年而言一般，他也没有意识到，他已经彻底被世界的内面吸引，沉浸进了一个无人知晓的世界之中。这种神秘让他与现实逐渐脱节，让他的眼再也无法停留在当下的此处。  
而这无论如何都不是一个好征兆。

07

持续三天的学园祭上，纲吉终于轮空到了休息时间。他懒散地进了电影观赏研究社的活动教室，坐在最后一排，打算看完就回家去。他的心头还盘算着今天要完成的功课，以及要和Reborn闲聊的话题。  
灯暗了。投影上放出片头：《美丽心灵》。  
而他撑着脸，还不知道这无心的选择将会改变什么。  
纳什的故事并不小众。身患精神分裂症的数学家，误以为自己有一个相伴多年的同窗好友，误以为自己是被上天选中的密码天才，误以为自己每天都在参与极为机密的解密工作。然而这一切，都只是他的大脑对他的欺骗，是他的妄想。  
而纲吉，甚至来不及看完结局，就青着脸走出了教室。

逆着人流急着逃离喧嚣，他甚至不小心撞到了好几个人。可他却对这些抱怨和指责都视若无睹，只是机械地说着抱歉，急匆匆地离去。  
在他低垂的脸上，面色难看得让每一个路人都忍不住皱眉远离。有好心的陌生人问他怎么了，他却什么也听不见，只当外界的一切都是让人心烦的噪声。  
他由走变跑，趔趄狼狈地去向无人处，一直逃到学校后空寂的树林里，才终于停下脚步。然而他的脑海却还是一片混乱。电影中的每一幕回闪着，让他的心满是迷茫无措和痛苦怀疑。  
与Reborn相遇后，纲吉常常觉得自己是被上天选中的人。  
这也不奇怪。任谁同时穿梭在两种生活、两个世界之间，都很难不产生这样的想法。每当夜里躺在床上抱着被子，回忆白天种种，他都忍不住露出笑容，相信自己是与众不同的。这样的想法给他带来了信心和满足。  
而老天爷仿佛是在嘲笑他的自作多情一般，让他遇见了这部电影，遇见了这个由真实经历改编的故事。  
他坐在了树下，双手撑着脸，眼睛眨也不眨地回忆起了他与Reborn相遇以来的种种。  
他与男人相会的时候，从来没有任何人看到过他，也没有人与他同时在场。他从来没有和任何人谈论过Reborn的存在，毕竟如此魔幻的事情，说给谁听都不会被相信，他缺乏足够说服别人的佐证。他对这个人的了解，也从来没有任何现实的依据，不够全面的信息甚至不足以让他在网上寻求证据。甚至就连他被迫飞上天空时，也从来没有目击的证词。一切都像是那个遇见台风的夜晚，风筝带来的虚妄想象。  
难道这一切真的只是他的妄想？Reborn只是他妄想的朋友，台风中的孤岛只是他妄想的梦境，明黄色的风筝只是他妄想的信物。  
他突然想起前几天老师狐疑地问他：“你真的没问题吗？”  
他的心一下沉到了底。

这一天回到家，他并没有立刻去Reborn那里。他坐在电脑前，点开搜索引擎，输入“精神分裂”，发呆怔愣了许久，却又删去。他又想检索和Reborn有关的信息，却不知从何查起。然而这样的无所适从却也让他松了一口气。因为他还没有想好，如果一切真的如同电影一般，他该如何面对现实。  
他思来想去，目前最好的证实办法，便是当着奈奈的面去找Reborn。如果他的行为可以得到第二个旁观者的证言，那便意味着这一切都不是假的。可是他却连这样的尝试也不敢：他不知道该如何向奈奈提起，也不知该如何劝她相信，更不知道如果失败，他该如何面对崩溃的现实和可能因此忧心的母亲。  
他还是决定要依靠自己的力量来解决。哪怕他清楚地知道，这并不是现在的他一个人能够解决的问题。

虽然来得晚了一点儿，但Reborn的态度却并没有什么改变。  
他只是像之前一样，坐在云做的桌边，看着远处。今天他在看的是冰雹。拳头大的冰雹急速下坠，在空中一边飞行一边融化破碎。然而在阴暗的天空下的某处，仍能听到这些坚硬的结晶敲打屋顶和窗檐发出的接连不断的声音。  
男人皱着眉。听到纲吉的脚步声，他无声地叹了一口气，才转过身来。“你来了……”他抬起头，话语便戛然而止。冷漠疏离的面容带上了一点浅笑，意兴阑珊间流露出一点兴致盎然。他问：“怎么了？”  
只需要一眼，他就看出了这个少年的不同寻常。纲吉从来不擅长掩饰，更何况今天，他的脸色简直难看得一目了然。  
纲吉抱着书包坐到桌前，却微妙地离远了一点距离。明明以往天天被Reborn敲头也会无意识地越坐越近，今天他却产生了久违的危机感，不敢再像以前一样离他那么近。  
他的眼也不抬起，手指无措地抓着书包带，张了张嘴，犹豫了好一会儿，却什么也没说出来。他能感受到，这个男人的视线就落在他的头顶。他在被凝视，被审视。这加剧了他的紧张。他不知该如何开口，因为他知道，他的疑问是一种失礼，是对他们的友谊的冒犯。但他却也知道，这是不得不问的问题，哪怕他还没有准备好面对现实。  
男人等了一会儿便失去了耐心。他转过头去。“如果你不想来，下次就不用来了。”他如此解读纲吉的进退两难，语气里却连一点留恋都没有。  
纲吉猛地抬起头来。他涨红了脸，愤怒突然涌上心头。他小心翼翼、战战兢兢试图维护的人，哪怕是虚幻也妄想着要守护的人，竟然这么对他说。“我没有不想来！”他下意识地反驳。  
可惜的是，这个男人的字典里从来没有容忍和体贴。“那你做出这副样子给谁看？”他冷笑着，头也不回，“蠢纲，不要浪费我的时间，我没空和小屁孩过家家。”  
这一句话就将他们的拌嘴带回了寻常的节奏。纲吉笨拙地搜肠刮肚，却不知道该找什么词来反驳。他一下泄了气，生了会儿闷气，突然忍不住嗤笑了一声。  
“如果我生病之后会看到的是你这样的人，那我的想象力得多么丰富啊。”而这疲惫的声音里，满是强撑着的自嘲。

08

这句莫名其妙的话终于引起了Reborn的注意。  
他转过头来，眯着眼打量这个颓唐的少年。不过思索片刻，就露出了了然的表情。“你也不算太蠢啊，蠢纲。我还以为，你一辈子都不会意识到这个问题。”  
这话让纲吉茫然地抬起头来。他看着Reborn的脸。这张脸上始终带着淡淡的笑容，但笑容却可以表达很多含义。就如此刻，Reborn的笑容里便是看好戏一般的讽刺，如此事不关己，又如此让人感到刺痛。  
虽然不是第一次，但这样的笑容和眼神还是让纲吉感到卑微起来。他不止一次地觉得，哪怕他将Reborn当作朋友和老师，对方却只当他是无趣生活中的消遣。执着地想要守护这份关系的人，只有他自己。这让他感到卑微和被动。但这种卑微和被动却是难得一尝的苦涩又甜蜜的友谊的副产物，是他心甘情愿咽下的毒。  
他只作不觉，问：“什么问题？”  
“这该由你来告诉我，蠢纲。说吧，你想问我什么？”Reborn仿佛看穿一切般问道。  
这场谈话终于又回到了最初的目的。纲吉咬了咬下唇，并不知道Reborn是否真的读到了自己心中所想。但若是真的被读到，他也不会有半分惊讶。这让他心里有了点底。所以哪怕他根本没有组织好措辞，却还是张口，用最简单最直白的语言问：“Reborn，你真的存在吗？”  
你真的活在现实中，而非我的幻想里吗？这里真的是存在于世的地方，而非我的梦或我逃离现实的场所吗？我所看到，听到的，每天交谈的，是真的在这个物质世界里留下过痕迹吗？如果我真的活在现实，那我又该如何去证明这一切，去说服自己相信自己、也相信你？  
他睁大了眼，渴盼地看着眼前穿黑色长袍的男人，企图从他这里得到答案。哪怕是错误的也好，哪怕是谎言也好，他只是想得到一个答案，想去相信一个东西，想脚踏实地地立足在一个观点、一个现实之上。  
这一刻，他才意识到，他根本不在乎这一切是不是现实。哪怕不是现实也没关系，他会假装没听到，只要Reborn还会存在，他还能来到Reborn身边。他的生活里，已经没有比这个男人更重要的朋友了。为了他，失去一些现实又算什么呢？纳什和虚幻的朋友相伴，不也过上了幸福的生活，最终成为了数学家吗？凭什么他不可以呢？  
于是，还不等Reborn答，他便突然垂下眼来，躲开了男人凝视的目光：“抱歉，我问了一个可笑的问题。别当真，Reborn。”

男人读懂了纲吉的退缩。  
他似乎觉得好笑，轻笑了两声，才无可奈何地说：“你不用这么害怕，我又不会把你怎么样。”少年却低着头不愿与他交谈。奇怪的是，明明没有得到任何答案，他却擅自松了一口气。这让Reborn不快地皱眉。  
“抬头，蠢纲。”他突然严厉地命令道。  
纲吉顺从地抬起头来，惊讶于Reborn突然的严肃语气，却看到了男人骤然变得难看的脸色。他不知道自己怎么惹到了这个男人。不如说，一直以来他都是不知道的。所以他只是抿着唇一言不发，等待着Reborn说话。  
男人凝视着少年，厌烦地训斥道：“蠢纲，下一次，不允许再在我的面前做这种逃避现实的丢人事。如果你不懂得承担自己选择的后果，只会得过且过、自欺欺人，那么下一次，这里就不会再欢迎你的到来。”  
纲吉愣了一下，不知道Reborn怎么突然发这么大的火。“我没有……”下意识的辩解才开了个头，便又咽了回去，因为他看到男人的眉皱得更紧了，而风筝已经来到了他的手边。  
这一刻，他才意识到，这个问题要不要问，从一开始选择权就不在他的手中。  
而男人面无表情，语气平淡地说道：“来吧，再问一遍。这一次，我们好好谈。不准再逃。”

纲吉沉默了好一会儿，才艰难地开口。而这次，他只是干涩地重复着自己的问题：“你……真的存在吗？”  
而Reborn连犹豫也没有。“当然。”  
少年的眼睛当即亮了起来。“真的！”他甚至都没有尝试去怀疑男人的话的真伪，只是像抓住了一根救命稻草一般，一下子绷紧的背都松了，整个人都垮了下来。他向前倾去，将脸凑得离Reborn近了些，冲着他露出一个莫名其妙的笑容。  
Reborn又露出了一贯嫌弃他傻时的眼神。“你就想问这个？”  
“对啊。”纲吉点点头。明亮的光下，他的眼像融化的琥珀。而珍藏在其中的化石，正是对于Reborn毫无保留的信任。

这个世界上的许多东西都没有缘由。就像纲吉不知道，他和面前这个男人只相识了短短时日，相遇的经历还如此曲折离奇，为什么他如此轻易地便将Reborn放在了比这个世界上大多数人更重要的位置上。  
甚至，在他的心中，除了妈妈，排在第二位的便是Reborn。  
是憧憬吗？是依赖吗？是好奇吗？Reborn这个男人，无论如何被他吸引都并不奇怪。纲吉知道，他的冷漠下仍有温柔，他的无谓下仍有在意，他的喜怒无常下仍有坚守的准则，他的侃侃而谈闲言碎语，都能为他人打开从未见过的世界的门。  
他如此神秘，却又如此真实，真实到纲吉连在怀疑自己的时候，都不愿意怀疑他。  
他就像是一个符号，一个象征，寓意着强大，寓意着对现实的逃离，寓意着另一种可能的未来，也寓意着陪伴、帮助和关怀。在那些不痛不痒的嫌弃和恶语之下，纲吉能感受到，这个男人在用一种平等的方式对待他，虽然有点像在带小孩，却还是把他当成了一个有着独自思想的人。  
而他渴求的，可能就是这么一点点尊重和好意。

09

他们终于可以就这个问题开始正式的交谈。  
“还有什么想问的？”Reborn问。  
纲吉张了张嘴，却一时不知该从何问起。他的疑问太多，但又都十分琐碎，找不到一条足以串联这些问题的线索。但要他从中挑出最重要的问题，他却又不知道该挑什么。因为他已经得到了他最想得到的答案。  
但是，面对Reborn严厉的表情，他还是没话找话一般问：“那，你为什么会在这里呢？”  
Reborn凝视着他，愣了一下，突然笑了一声，说了一句纲吉没听懂的话。“还挺敏锐的。”然而，他却没有正面回答纲吉的问题，反而问：“你觉得是为什么？”  
纲吉被问住了。他怎么会知道Reborn为什么会在这里呢？他对Reborn的了解少得可怜。虽然对于他在此的原因有些猜测，但这些猜测也都荒诞不经，是随口说出会把人逗笑的孩子话。但是他知道，Reborn在等待答案的时候，从来也不允许逃避。所以他纠结了好一会儿，才模棱两可地回答：“难道是因为……没法离开？”  
Reborn这么厉害，如果不是因为没法离开，怎么可能一个人待在这样的鬼地方呢？这里既没有电脑也没有手机，没有美食也没有好友。如果让纲吉每天待在这里，除了观赏各式各样的气候什么也做不了，他肯定早就被逼疯了。  
“你也没有那么傻嘛。”这是Reborn第二次这么说了。他好整以暇地撑着下巴，露出了纲吉熟悉的笑容。  
纲吉恼怒地瞪了Reborn一眼，却顾不上对方的讥讽，好奇地追问：“为什么会被没法离开？”  
Reborn脸上的笑容却消失了。然而转瞬，另一种截然不同的笑容又浮现出来。那是一种审视，带着一丝冷淡和疏离，却又有蛊惑和诱哄。“你确定，要知道？”他的声音压低了稍许。  
那一刻，突然有一股冷意自后脊悚然而上。分明是夏日，纲吉却感觉到了微妙的战栗，那是来自本能的警告，仿佛在告诉他：不要再探究，因为向前一步可能就是深渊。他不知道是否要听从这本能的示警，只是愣了一下，便下意识答：“我想知道。”  
不论能不能，好不好，要不要。他还是想要知道。  
不论向前一步是深渊，是高山，还是无尽的荒野，他还是想要靠近Reborn的身边。  
他迷茫又坚定。他怯懦又冲动。他软弱又固执。但这就是他。这就是他的选择。  
Reborn无声地挑眉。片刻，他站起身来。“蠢纲，希望你不会后悔。”伴随着他似笑非笑的声音，男人拉开了黑色长袍。  
纲吉的眼睛被光刺了一下，眯了一下才睁开。他下意识地张大了嘴，却震惊得什么也说不出来。在那总是寡淡又冷肃的黑色长袍之下，男人的上半身竟然什么也没穿。线条完美的肌肉勾勒出了他的好身材，却无法吸引纲吉的注意。因为他分明看到，在这具完美的身体上，捆束着一道又一道金色的锁链。这些锁链勒得很近，陷进了肌肉里，留下许多灼烧一般的红色印记。而在心脏附近，所有锁链收束于一把锁：一个金黄色的奶嘴。  
Reborn确信他看清了，便很快放下了外袍，又一次若无其事地坐了下来。他看着纲吉震惊的表情，似乎觉得有趣极了，脸上又露出了看好戏的表情。  
纲吉根本无法理解他怎么能表现得这么淡然。这个男人竟是时时刻刻被锁链紧缚着，被限制住了自由，这样的事情让他如何能够接受？愤怒突然涌上了他的大脑，让他的眼睛都烧红了。这可是Reborn，是他敬仰的、依赖的、在他心中无所不能的Reborn，是平等友善地对待他、不求回报地帮助了他的Reborn。这样的男人，就因为被一道锁链困住，不得不孤独地生活在离群的岛屿之上，凭什么？凭什么？！  
他咬紧了牙，好一会儿才从牙缝间迸出几个字：“……疼吗，Reborn？”  
Reborn的笑敛去了，惊讶地看了他一眼，随即却垂眸平淡地答：“还好。不怎么疼。”  
“骗人！”纲吉突兀地大喊出声。他瞪着Reborn，抬手攥住了Reborn的衣摆，犹豫了一下才掀开。在黑袍之下，金色锁链之上似乎有光芒流转，刺眼至极。纲吉伸出手去，还没摸到，却已经感受到了一种恐怖的战栗。那似乎是雷电带来的震颤，又似乎是骄阳带来的灼热。纲吉的脸一下子变得苍白，指尖颤抖着，突然就不敢触摸。  
他抬起头，看到了Reborn正带着浅浅的笑容看着他，眼神中流露出一丝冷冷的轻蔑和失望。他被这一丝轻蔑刺痛了，闭着眼一狠心，紧紧握住了那道锁链。然而，还不等他拽动，他就被一阵突如其来的飓风卷走，高高飞起重重跌落。他的大脑一片空白，在这阵风中甚至无法掌控自己的四肢。他意识到：他可能会死！  
他下意识闭上了眼。然而，预想中的疼痛却没有到来。他坠进了一片水中，溅起了声浪滔天的水花。他呛了一口，强忍住呼吸。下坠的趋势也瞬间减缓，将他包裹进一片温柔的蓝色。过了好一会儿，他才睁开眼。气泡从他嘴中一串串吐出。他看到了无数围绕着他摆尾的水滴鱼。  
他的脚终于落到了地上，水滴鱼也成群结队地游走，一下都消失不见。他愣愣地看着Reborn不知何时已经走到他面前，一下子扶住了他的腰。而他的腿也不听使唤地软了，跌进了Reborn的怀中，狠狠咳嗽了几声。  
隔着衣料，他感受到了那些伤害了他、也伤害了Reborn的硌人锁链，但是在那之下，却是Reborn坚实的身躯，和他身上缓缓渗出的、属于人类的暖意。  
他被男人扶着坐下。抬起头，却见Reborn已毫无笑意，眉头紧皱，眼神冷冽，唇线紧抿。他还从来没见过Reborn这样的表情，一时有些吓到。但立刻又意识到对方是在为自己担心。这惊吓又化成了柔软。  
他下意识说：“我没事……”他的声音哑了。  
男人却冷冷看了他一眼，抓起他的手翻过来。少年的掌心仿佛握了烙铁一般通红一片，此刻正无法控制地颤抖着。纲吉这才回想起刚才握住锁链时，在一瞬间传来的几乎烧毁神经的烫和麻，像同时握住了太阳和雷电。  
“疼吗？”Reborn问。声音低极了，压着怒火。  
“……还好。”纲吉答完才意识到，这一幕是如此熟悉。提问者和回答者调转，内容却几乎没有差别，实在荒诞不经。  
“这叫还好？”Reborn抓着纲吉的手，挥手便召来了小小雨云。巴掌大小的雨云笼罩着纲吉的手掌，下起了冷冷的雨。冰雨落在被烫伤的皮肤上，让皮肤得到了短暂的镇静。  
这一幕就像魔术一般神奇，若是平时的纲吉，一定会惊诧Reborn怎么会有如此的超能力，但此刻他却无心探究。他只是低落地看着自己痛得使不上力气的手掌，轻轻问：“这点伤怎么和你比呢，Reborn？”这个男人可是时时刻刻身负锁链，被热烫的烙铁和令人麻痹的电光同时折磨。“这样……你怎么可能不痛呢？”他哽了一下，眼泪便无声地落到了Reborn的大拇指盖上。  
Reborn沉默片刻，终是忍不住叹了一口气。“没必要哭，蠢纲。我习惯了。”他就像以往一样，答得漫不经心。“你不该这么莽撞的。这次也是我不对。我没想到会有这么严重的后果。这道锁链是针对我的，我以为你不会受他的影响。抱歉。”说着，他的声音又沉了下来。  
纲吉却第一次因为Reborn的漫不经心，感受到了痛。心房收紧，痛得让他几乎喘不过气。和这心痛相比，身体上的伤又算什么呢？“你不需要向我道歉。”错的是这道锁链，而不是被这道锁链束缚的你。他心想。

10

纲吉静默地看着Reborn为自己处理伤口。然而在这缺乏物资的荒岛上自然不可能有烫伤药，只能用雨水冲刷做一下简单的处理。幸而纲吉的伤也不重。看着面前男人低垂的头，纲吉却只心不在焉地想：连药都没有，这个人就是这么独自承受着痛苦的吗？  
被烫伤的地方终于不那么红了，却起了细密的水泡。Reborn挥散雨云之后便催纲吉回去。因为自己的不谨慎而让纲吉受了伤，男人一直皱着眉，显得有些懊恼，语气也变得不耐烦起来。  
要是往常纲吉早就被吓走了。但今天，纲吉收回了手，却不愿意走，反而问：“你为什么会被锁住？”  
“这些问题下次再提也……”  
“我想知道。”刚刚还显得有些犹豫的纲吉终于变得坚定起来。他凝视着Reborn，目光如炬，眉头微皱，一贯像融雪般温和的褐眼里泛出灼灼的金红。“告诉我，Reborn。我现在就想知道。”  
Reborn凝视着他，读懂了他的倔强。片刻，男人终于点了点头。“说完你就乖乖回去。”

远方又开始下雨了。连绵的雨下得很突兀，在乌黑的云间，遮盖了一小片天幕，但这却无法影响孤岛上的两人。  
Reborn不过是瞥了一眼就回过神来，神色冷淡至极。  
“这些锁链已经陪了我二十年了。”他的声音有些轻，像在叹气，但细听又并不如想象中一般富有感情。“二十年前，我试图从这里逃走，然后就被这些锁链拉了回来。在那之后，这些锁链就再也没有离开过我。”  
“逃走？”纲吉下意识问，有些惊讶。  
“对。逃走。”Reborn又露出了似笑非笑的表情。“怎么？我看上去不像是会逃走的人吗？”然而，还不等纲吉说话，他便自答。“我曾经也以为，我是个不论什么时候都不会逃避、不会放弃、不会妥协的人。逃走是软弱者、输者才会做的事情，而我从来都是赢家。但是，这样的自信都在那天被打碎了。”  
“那天……发生了什么？”  
Reborn却又不答了。他浅浅一笑，有了新的提问：“知道我为什么要逃走吗？”  
纲吉摇摇头。  
“那，你知道我是谁吗？”  
这个问题的答案，纲吉却非常清楚。“你是Reborn。”他斩钉截铁地答。  
Reborn却突然笑出了声。这笑声中有着深深的苦涩和荒谬。“对。我是Reborn。这个世界上还有人知道，我是Reborn。”他摇了摇头，再抬头时，面上的笑容已经全部消失了，只剩无边的冷厉。他俯身向前，身体贴近了纲吉，凝视着少年的脸。“那，Reborn是谁，你知道吗？”  
纲吉迎着Reborn近乎逼视的目光。这个从来都显得稳重坚定的男人，此刻的眼神却狠得像狼，透着幽幽的光，燃着熊熊的火，藏着无边的恨。这样的Reborn是如此陌生。纲吉骇得眨了眨眼，那些过激的情绪却又突兀地从这双眼中消失了，就像波光遮盖了水下的暗流。  
Reborn是谁？这个问题的答案，纲吉知道，却也不知道。但是在此刻，他却觉得自己应该回答些什么。沉默了好一会儿，他张嘴。“你是我的……老师，Reborn。”他轻轻地，却肯定地答。这个藏在心底的称呼，终于还是从他的口中吐露。  
男人愣了一下，突然拧过头去避开了纲吉的目光。“蠢纲。”他低唤一声，却似乎没有什么意义。但纲吉还是听出，那个他熟悉的Reborn回来了。  
“老师……这确实也曾是我拥有过的身份。你要这么说，也不算错。但那不仅仅是我。我曾经是这个世界上最强的男人之一。可能正因此，才会被盯上，被迫来到这里。”  
纲吉又想问些什么，但这次，Reborn却不再向他提问了，只是语气冷淡地继续道：“你看到远处的云了吗？那些雨雾，雷电，冰雹，霜雪。这些年，我看了一遍又一遍。有的时候我都怀疑我早就看腻了，但是下一次，又总是会有我没有预料到的、令我惊讶的气候出现。气象是多么美丽，又是多么反复无常啊，就像这个世界上最任性的孩子，最傲慢的女人。而我除了远远看着，却什么也做不了。就像我面对这尘世，一样只是旁观者，局外人，除了看着，什么也不能做。既不算活着，又不甘死去。”  
“这就是为什么，你总是看着远处吗？”纲吉轻轻问了一句。  
“毕竟除此以外，我什么也做不了。你看这个孤岛，除了这总是茂盛的草地和那些水滴鱼，再没有别的消遣了。只有天边的气候还能给我带来些乐趣。”他突然伸出手，为纲吉指点着，“看到南边的云了吗？那是亚热带的雨云，马上就要下一场午后的骤雨。东边的云快散了，那里马上会迎来晴天。还有北边，闪电快来了，还记得你来的第一次看到的雷暴吗？马上又要有新的雷暴了。”  
这话语中的熟稔和知悉一切般的了然，让纲吉突然有些害怕。他意识到身边的这个男人远比想象中更加特别。“你能预测气候？还是说……你能掌控气候？”  
Reborn轻笑。“没有人能够掌控气象。”他声音微低，仿佛在吐露郑重的箴言。“但是，当然，如果你数十年都和同一样东西相伴，始终在观察它，试图了解它，那当然多少能够预测它，甚至在一定程度上掌控它。”当着纲吉的面，他伸出手来，摊开手掌，黑色的雨云便在他的掌心汇聚，眨眼便下起了淅淅沥沥的雨。  
纲吉惊讶地看着。刚才，正是这样的雨抚慰了他的伤痛。他又想起他与Reborn第一次见面时，那人坐在白云做的软垫上，想起他能够召来风筝。他早该想到。  
Reborn却覆手一挥，雨云顷刻散得无踪无影。“但是，永远不要以为你能够掌控气象，蠢纲。人类是如此渺小又愚蠢，过分的自负会招致灭亡。”  
纲吉听出了Reborn的警告，尽管他根本不知道Reborn为何如此郑重地警告他。他想不明白，便不再多想，只是乖乖地点了点头。此刻他们所谈论的话题早就超出了常识的范畴，而纲吉除了听从面前这个唯一可听可信之人的话，也没有其他选择。  
“现在知道我为什么要逃走了吗？”Reborn问。  
为什么呢？这个问题突然变得简单了起来。但凡是一个人，被迫孤独地活在这样一个远离人世的孤岛上，除了看着变幻不定的天气什么也做不了，都会想要逃走的吧。纲吉自认为想明白了一切。“我懂了……抱歉，Reborn。”纲吉突然觉得自己有些冒失。  
“这有什么可道歉的？”  
“我揭开了你的伤口。但是，我什么忙也帮不上。”纲吉感到很低落。Reborn帮了他那么多，他却什么也帮不了Reborn。“为什么是你呢？如果只是要做这样的事情，那不是谁都可以吗？为什么偏偏是你？”他试图质问，却不知该质问谁。  
“是啊，为什么是我呢？我也常常在想。”Reborn低头，看着自己的手掌。他轻轻一吹，掌心便聚起了小小的水花漩涡，那是无数调皮的蓝色水滴鱼，亲切地、争先恐后地想要吻他的掌心。然而当他掌握成拳，鱼群却又从他的指缝间纷纷溜走，什么也不剩。他什么也没有抓住。他却毫不动容，面色始终冷淡清冽。“也许是因为，我天生便和这些小家伙亲近，所以天生就属于这里吧。那些把我困在这里的人曾经告诉我，我是这个世界上最后一个可以守护和陪伴气象的人。”  
“最后一个……”  
“是啊，最后一个。多么可笑，就因为我是特殊的，所以我就必须要为这个世界牺牲。我与上天争命争了那么多年，最后却还是栽在了老天爷的手里，太可笑了……”他似乎真的觉得好笑，唇角勾起，眼底却没有一丝笑意。“不过，事到如今再怨怼这些，也没有什么意义。”  
他又一次抬起头来，看着纲吉，眼神竟然有了一丝温柔。  
“你并不是什么也做不了，蠢纲。你已经足够特别了。因为，这么多年以来，你还是第一个能够来到这里的人。”  
“这个世界上没有任何人知道我的存在，除了你。所以，是我要谢谢你，谢谢你见证了我的存在。”

11

夜深时，纲吉躺在床上，翻来覆去了半天都睡不着。他今天接收到的信息量实在太大。直到现在，他的脑子里仍然在不断回放着下午他与Reborn的对话。  
——你已经足够特别了。  
——谢谢你见证了我的存在。  
男人的低沉声音逐渐占据了纲吉的整个脑海。他呆呆地想了一会儿，突然就无声地笑了起来。从Reborn那里得到的答案让他进一步了解了这个男人，确认了这个男人的真实，哪怕这一切仍然是超出常识的。但是，Reborn是真实的，不是他精神分裂后产生的幻听幻视，不是他生病的大脑擅自创造的虚假形象。他是真实的，存在得如此合理，却又如此特别，能够触摸到他属于人类的身体和体温，能够感受到他属于人类的情绪和情感，能够聆听到他属于人类的自诉和坦白。  
他是真的来到了纲吉的人生之中，真的成为了纲吉的朋友师长，不会在纲吉认清现实之后，就像梦幻的泡沫一样一戳就破。而纲吉对于他来说，也不是可有可无的消遣，不是随时可以抛弃的蠢笨学生，而是在他心中占据了一席之地的特别存在。  
纲吉咬着被角笑了好一会儿，又怔愣起来。片刻后，甚至皱起了眉。他确认了Reborn的存在，却也因此引发了更深的担忧。他又想到，便是此刻，这个男人还孤零零地待在那孤岛上，除了观察气象什么也做不了，时时刻刻忍受着锁链无情的折磨，而这样的岁月还不知道何时才是尽头。  
在他没有陪伴在Reborn身边时，这个男人还在不断地受苦。  
他突然连躺也躺不住了，猛地坐起身来。沉默片刻，他下床打开了电脑。

整整一天，纲吉都打着接连不断的哈欠。昨天睡得实在太晚，睡眠质量又不好，让他的大脑都昏昏沉沉。若是往常，他必定顺从自己的怠惰，直接在课堂上睡得昏天黑地。但是现在，有了Reborn的监督，他自然不敢睡，仍要强打精神继续听课。更别说，经过昨天的事后，他自己也不愿意再像以前一般随意地对待学习。  
课间，他坐在座位上，翻阅自己早上上学前打印出的资料。昨晚他上网搜了许久，找到了不少和气象有关的资料。他仔仔细细地读着，既有依据科学的气象文献，也有文化背景各异的气象传说。看到特别处，还用笔写写划划。便是学习得最刻苦时，也没有此刻认真。

放学后，他却将这些文件都放在了家中，才随着风筝去找Reborn。  
见到Reborn时，这个男人仍像以前一般神色冷淡地凝视着远处的雨。明明前一天还和纲吉推心置腹地聊了过往，他看上去却没有任何异常。纲吉的心绪却难平，自认为读懂了这黑色背影中无声的落寞和孤单。他的心突然一酸，连忙掩饰般低下头，在包里翻找起来。  
“来了？”Reborn扫了他一眼。“今天的数学小测怎么样？”  
“还可以。”纲吉却答得心不在焉。他终于摸到了要找的东西，默默攥进拳中。他抬头，忐忑地看向Reborn。“Reborn……能拜托你一件事吗？”  
男人微微挑眉。这还是第一次，纲吉正儿八经地向他提出请求。他好整以暇地稍稍坐正。“你说。”  
“我能……给你涂药吗？”纲吉咬了咬下唇，狠狠心把手从包里拔出来，翻手露出手中的药膏管。“我给你带了烫伤药。”  
Reborn盯着纲吉的手心看，笑道：“这不该是你拜托我，而应该是我拜托你吧？”  
纲吉却涨红了脸什么也不敢说。他总觉得这样有些突兀。但是，让他放着Reborn那一身伤什么也不做，他却也做不到。所以他只是沉默着，用沉默彰显自己的坚持。  
Reborn突然抬手，出乎意料地摸了一下纲吉的头。蓬松的头发被男人的大掌轻轻向下一压，还没来得及感受到体温就已离去。“要麻烦你了。”

看着男人缓缓脱下外袍，纲吉咬紧了牙才没有惊呼出声。那些锁链比他想象的缚得更紧，在男人的胸前和背后都勾结成了错杂的金纹，在这具肌肉匀称、线条好看的身体上显出异样的美感。但是，昨天刚受过伤的纲吉知道，这些美丽又精巧的锁链是多么可怕的刑具。  
看着Reborn毫不犹豫地抓住胸前的锁链，纲吉惊得下意识伸手阻止。Reborn看他一眼。“别担心，我只是挪动一下，不会被攻击的。”意识到纲吉的不安，他又补了一句，“像你昨天那样的情况，我其实也是第一次遇到。平时它不会有那么严重的反应，不然我早就活不到今天了。”说完，还故作轻松地笑了笑。  
纲吉神情纠结地看着Reborn，姑且相信了他的话，却还是道：“能露出伤口就好了，别继续攥着了。”看着Reborn从善如流地松开手，他紧皱的眉才稍稍松开。  
打开药膏管，他挤出一截药膏，俯身向前。在被挪开的锁链下，一条指粗的暗红痕迹赫然可见。肯定很痛吧。他心想着，指尖微微有些颤抖，犹豫了一下，才蘸着药膏轻轻抚上伤处。  
尽管Reborn什么也没说，纲吉还是看到，在他触摸上去的一瞬间，那块皮肤轻轻地颤抖了一下。果然很痛吧……他抿紧唇，什么也不敢说，只是越发放轻了动作。指尖的温度让白色的膏药微微化开，覆在伤处，连那沉暗的红色也被稍稍掩盖。  
他仔仔细细、一点一点地涂着。涂完一处，Reborn便将另一处锁链挪开，让他继续涂下一处。药膏一点点被挤出，很快便用光了小半管。他却花了半个多小时，才将男人身上的伤痕全部涂上药。  
最后一处也涂好时，纲吉已经紧张地出了一头汗。“好了。”他的声音中也有了沉沉的疲惫。  
Reborn站起身来，默不作声地将黑袍披上，将伤痕和锁链都重新藏到了看不到的地方。  
“好点儿了吗？”纲吉抬起头，日光太盛，他看不清Reborn背光的脸。  
不过，男人的声音却切实地传入了他的耳中。“好多了。”他重新坐了下来。  
“那就好。”纲吉终于松了口气，将药膏盖盖上。“这个放在你手边吧，Reborn。我会每天来给你涂药的。但是我不在的时候，你要是觉得难受，可以用这个应急。”  
男人接过药膏，却也捉住了纲吉的手。“张开手。”他说。  
纲吉有些疑惑，却还是乖乖地摊开手。他低下头，在昨天握住锁链的手掌正中，是一道不容忽视的深红痕迹，掌沿还被烫出了一串水泡。  
男人看着，叹了口气，却什么也没说，只是单手打开盖子，挤出了一截药膏。  
纲吉这才意识到Reborn要做什么。他下意识缩了缩手。“我自己来就好……”却被男人强硬地捏住手背。Reborn指尖蘸了药膏，轻轻地在他掌心涂抹。  
凉意一下冲上了大脑，让他本有些模糊的视线一下变得清晰了。他看着男人的手，这是双多么好看的手啊，白皙却不苍白，纤长却不无力，此刻正温柔地为他涂着药，小心得仿佛捧在手中的便是世间唯一的珍宝。  
他感受到了Reborn无声的温柔。而这并不是第一次了。只是以往，男人的温柔总是藏在他粗暴的言语之下，躲在他无声的动作之中。而纲吉是如此迟钝，在此刻才意识到，Reborn对他，其实一直很温柔。  
而他该如何去回报这份温柔呢？他一时竟不知了。  
过了好一会儿，他才在心里默默对自己说：为了回报这个男人，沢田纲吉，你必须要帮助他。你要救他脱离束缚，离开这里，无论你会为此付出什么代价。

12

雨淅淅沥沥，自树缝间不断向下渗漏。纲吉撑着伞站在树下，抬头看无声的天空。沉默的云布满了苍穹，在房屋和树荫间飘动，像藏在深井中的愤怒面孔。他静静看着，一言不发。  
“集合了！”  
愣了几秒，他才扭过头。落后几步，他回到了班级的队伍中去。

一年一度的修学旅行，却没能遇上晴天。周围的同学都在低声抱怨，抱怨中又夹杂着出门远行的兴奋。纲吉身边却没有人。无人和他聊天，他也没有谈兴，只是在心中想：今年的雨水怎么这么多。  
他从前也不喜欢雨。暴雨天总是他的倒霉日。被欺负的时候，被推倒在地的时候，他总是要因为地面的积水而沾惹一身泥泞。可是如今，他的想法却变了。雨来了，他的心也软了。各种各样的气象在他的心中都变得不同寻常。因为它们都指向一个占据了他的心的人。  
那个人独自在孤岛上观察气象，也许在某个瞬间，也会看向这片雨云。  
他抬眼看四周，没有人注意他。他便从口袋里掏出自己做的小册子，静静地读那上面关于气象的传闻。

气象曾经主宰了这个世界。在古老的耕伐牧渔时代，气象会决定一个家庭的饱暖，决定一条船的生死，决定一片森林的未来。霜雪与庄稼，风雨与帆船，雷电与树木。后者畏惧前者，但也仰仗前者。而生活在自然中的人们，除了顺应天时，躲避天灾，并没有更多的掌控和改变气象的能力。  
在无法掌控气象的时候，人们总是会愿意相信一些什么，就像相信不合理的事情背后总有符合逻辑的缘由。他们以自然界的生物和自我为凭，幻想着能有象征灾厄的神兽，能有调度风雨的神明，能有改变天象的神力。  
然而，到了如今，气象却不再是无法掌控的野兽。在卫星云图之下，那不过是一片片白色的气团，旋转飘逸，充满了孩子气。人们开始解读天气，让天气预报成为了每个现代人随时都可以获取的信息。人们开始改变天气，无雨时降雨，无雪时降雪，多雨多雪时又硬逼着太阳露面。  
现代人类开始将变幻无常的天气，称为任性的孩子。他们言之凿凿地宣称两者是相同的，虽然偶尔会超出预料，但仍然都是稚嫩弱小，轻易就可掌控的东西。自觉掌控了气象的人类，自此再不信仰神。  
但他们却忘了，气象远比这个星球上的一切生物更古老。

这个世界上，从来是无知者轻慢，有知者畏惧。这很正常。对于一般人来说，天气实在太过简单好懂。他们只需要打开手机，就可以轻易获取具体到以小时计的天气预报。一天、一周甚至一月的天气会如何影响他们的生活，都已在掌中。他们便以为自己掌控了天气。  
然而，对于那些窥见气象的神秘的人来说，天气却仍是这世上最不可捉摸的东西。知道几小时后会出现什么天气又有什么用呢？人们仍然不会知道，气象为何会如此变化，它未来又会变成什么样。  
有时，或许古老的传说才更能描绘这个可怕事物的真貌。它是喜怒无常的龙，是悲喜嗔责皆显露于苍穹的女巫，是呼吸间就引天地色变的妖物，是神明设定好的人间的警钟。而对于纲吉来说，这样的解释却仍然不够充分。他还需要更多的信息。  
“嘿，笨蛋阿纲，你看什么呢！”  
猛地被人撞了一下，纲吉才从自己的思绪中抽离。他抬头看了一眼身边的人，眼神茫然无辜，却又有着一点难言的冷。本来打算戏弄他的同学怔愣片刻，回过神，纲吉却已经将册子塞回口袋，低下了头。同学不知道自己是否看错，却仍然为此胆战心惊，便不再说什么，嘟嘟哝哝地离纲吉远了一点。  
在班级中，纲吉越来越孤僻难懂，从前总是喜欢欺负他的人，如今也不怎么喜欢凑到他跟前。从前的纲吉虽然软弱废柴，但被欺负时，反应总是非常有趣。这让班上喜欢捣蛋的男生总是有着满满的成就感。可如今，他们却不太敢招惹这个越来越沉默的纲吉。  
明明对方仍然像从前一样软弱温和，也从来没有进行过任何反抗。但是这种逐渐变得冷漠的、置身事外的、俯视人世一般的眼神，仍然让他们本能感受到了威胁。就像关进笼的幼崽渐渐长大，显露出了超乎预料的成年野兽的形态。  
就连最开始因为担忧而找他谈话的老师，也在他日复一日的阴郁沉默后，不愿再找他。

在如此状况下，自然没有人愿意和纲吉一起行动。原本被安排进的小组抛下他独自去了目的地。他站在原地看着那三个男生耀武扬威离去的背影，不知为何只看出了强撑之下的心虚。在认识Reborn后，他察言观色的能力也有了长进，但功夫毕竟不到家，只能看懂表面看不穿本质。不过想不明白原因也无关紧要，反正他也不打算跟上去。  
没有人跟着最好，他正好有自己想要做的事情。  
站在店面的屋檐下，他将伞放在地上，开始在包里搜寻他在来之前就整理好的资料。  
寥寥几张纸已经被翻得边角起了毛边。纸上的内容分明早已烂熟于心，他还是仔仔细细又看了一遍。  
如果Reborn此刻站在纲吉身边，一定会为这些纸张上所记载的内容感到惊讶。因为纸上的零碎信息，正是从他与纲吉闲聊的对话中挑选出来的。  
纲吉的记忆力自然不足以将两人曾经闲聊中的所有细节一一记录。但是在现代社会，过往的痕迹比从前更容易被保存。顺着从前为Reborn检索信息的网页历史记录，他顺利地将许多早就消失在脑海深处的信息重新发掘了出来。  
名家的作品，零件的产商，家乡的所在，还有，已逝者的讣告。  
Reborn的家乡在西西里。这位被他询问到的名为雨宫孝明的逝者，却很明显是本国人，是在纲吉生活的国度去世的。而纲吉第一次去见Reborn时，他记得，风筝并没有带他穿过大海。也就是说，Reborn是在这个国家、这片海域被困住的。  
远在西西里的男人，为什么会来到这里？他从前是做什么的，与这位逝者有什么关系？他又是如何被带到那个远离人世的孤岛之上的？纲吉还有许多问题没有得到答案。  
幸运的是，这一次，他得到了上天的引路。  
他们修学旅行的目的地，正是发布那张讣告的报刊的新闻社总部所在地。

为了准备这次出行，他从自己存了许久的存钱罐中取出了一部分。他并不是擅长储蓄的人。原本这些钱是为了买自己喜欢的游戏而存的。但如今，他却不再有打游戏的兴致，便将这些钱带在了身上。  
新闻社所在的地方不算偏，但离纲吉仍有些距离。他不太能读懂地图，但是在出门前已经做足了功课，如今寻找起来，倒也不至于完全弄不清楚方向。只是难免要绕些路。  
修学旅行定的旅馆离市区有些远。本地又恰好是座山城。纲吉一路走过，便只有起起伏伏的坡道，和各种各样他叫不出名字的树木。街边的树都不知长了多少年，棵棵合抱粗细，树皮纹路崎岖，质地坚硬，枝桠却仍然充满了新生的活力。今年的雨水过分丰沛，将绿叶都洗得水亮。但这样的气候却隔绝了阳光。纲吉从伞下抬头，不知为何，觉得这些树都有些蔫蔫的。  
它们似乎都不喜欢这样多的雨。莫名地，他这样感觉到。  
他在树下站了一会儿。有树木的遮挡，雨也落得轻了，地面虽也洇湿，却不如其他地方颜色深。雨……怎么会有这么多的雨。他有点疑惑。这也是一个该问问Reborn的问题。  
他低下头，继续向前走去。

13

坐着电车换乘了两次，又在雨中走了一个多小时，纲吉才终于到了他要去的地方。这家新闻社的招牌并不光鲜显眼，虽然没有锈蚀，但漆字已有少许斑驳，显然创立已久，运营得却不算好。不如说，这家不出名的新闻社历经二十年仍然没有倒闭，已经超乎纲吉的预料了。来的路上，他在附近兜兜转转好几次，仔细看了一遍又一遍才找到目的地。  
入口是一道玻璃门，门关着，里面却看不到人，也听不到声音。站在门口踟蹰了好一会儿，他却一时间不知道该如何进去。  
雨天，街上的人也格外少。他也不敢站在入口处，便撑着伞守在一边，心里泛着嘀咕：这家新闻社到底开没开门呢？如果开门了，他又该怎么得到自己想要的信息呢？  
他就这么呆愣愣地站着，纠结着，不料想一站便又是半个多小时。他换了换脚，觉得有点站麻了。  
一个人路过了他的身边，突然停住。他抬起头，看到了一个头发花白、戴着眼镜的老爷爷，正眯眼看着他。  
“有什么事吗？”老爷爷上下打量了他一下，问道。  
“诶？”纲吉愣着，没反应过来。  
老爷爷便把他当成了等雨的路人，径直向前走去，推开了新闻社的玻璃门。  
纲吉这才反应过来，连忙跟了上去。“那个！”看着老爷爷转过头来看他，到嘴边的话一下就打了磕绊，眨眼羞红了脸，他还是鼓起勇气问，“我，那个，您是这个新闻社的人吗？”  
老爷爷点了点头，狐疑地看着他。  
“太好了！”纲吉手忙脚乱地从包里掏东西。“那个，我是专门来这个新闻社的。就是，这个新闻……咦？被我放到哪儿去了？”明明不久前还拿出来看过的东西，此刻却和他玩起了捉迷藏，他翻了好一会儿都没翻到，急得额头都冒出了汗，脸也红了。“不好意思，我找一下，等我一下就行。”  
老爷爷却“扑哧”一下笑出了声。他有些警惕的眼神，也因为这滑稽的一幕变得温和了。“不急。既然是专门来的，那就先进来吧。”

进了新闻社，纲吉才发现这里面潮湿老旧，款式古朴的家具都散发着一股说不清的霉味。他无心多观察，专注地在包里翻找，终于找到了那张被他打印出来的讣告截图。  
递给老爷爷的瞬间，这位老人的眼神却一下子锐利起来，猛地盯着纲吉。“你怎么会来找这个人？”  
纲吉茫然地看着他，一时竟不知如何答。他并不知道，这个人有什么问题。  
老人又打量了他好一会儿，却又突然叹了一口气。“算了，怎么可能是你呢？你才十几岁。”他站起身来。“如果是要问这个人，那你就问对了。等着吧。”他低下头，冲着纲吉笑了笑。“喝点红茶吧。暖一暖。”  
纲吉下意识地端起了茶杯，看着老人的背影去往了房间深处。红茶入喉，被雨水浸透的身体也渐渐暖了起来。他长长地吐出一口气来，心却突然有些焦躁不安。  
他意识到，他很可能来对了地方。但是，这种真相揭幕前的等待，却让他又紧张又畏惧。  
老人很快走出来，手上是一个厚厚的笔记本。从侧面能看出，笔记本中夹满了各种各样的资料和剪报。他捏着这个笔记本，状似随意地问了一句：“你怎么会来找这个人的消息？我没记错的话，他的后人已经全都不在了。”  
这位老人怎么会对这个人如此了解？纲吉有一瞬的疑惑。但随之，他局促地舔了舔唇，用预先准备好的理由答道：“我只是在网上偶然看到的。我觉得这个讣告有点奇怪。”他将自己伪装成了一个好奇心过剩的路人，甚至做好了被追问的准备。  
然而，这样的回答不知是哪里触动了面前的老人，竟让他不仅没有怀疑，反而一下子露出了惊喜的笑容。“果然！”他一把攥住了纲吉的手，布满皱纹的手力气大得惊人，捏得纲吉虎口发疼却又不敢挣脱。“我就知道，不是我一个人这么想！”

纲吉在新闻社待了整整一个下午，直到晚上才离开。走时，老人将笔记本送给了他。他道了谢，却没有翻阅，匆匆离开，近乎逃离。  
返回又是两个多小时的旅程。在雨中奔波了一天，纲吉已经疲惫不堪，大脑也一片空白。但是，仍有一层无法挥散的阴云笼罩着他，让他本就阴郁的心情愈发深沉。  
回到修学旅行的旅馆，他的身上已经被夜间骤大的暴雨打湿了大半。他沉默着推开门，便看到了站在旅馆门口的老师。老师看到他，瞪大了眼连忙迎了上来。  
“你去哪儿了！怎么能擅自脱离小组单独行动呢！整个班上就你没回来了，电话也不接，一个人跑去哪儿了！”纲吉茫然地抬起头，老师这才看到他惨白的脸色，意识到自己语气不好，连忙降了声调安抚，“回来就好，没事就好，快去换衣服吧，大家都吃完饭洗完澡了……”  
后面那些絮絮叨叨的内容却都没能进入纲吉的耳朵。他的脑海就像是被一团棉花堵塞住了，什么都进不去，也什么都出不来。只有那些匪夷所思的猜测在不断地盘旋。“不好意思，”他开口打断了身边老师不停的唠叨，“我很累了，老师。”  
“哦，好，那你休息吧。有什么事就来找我。好好休息。”老师担忧地看了他一眼，却还是听从了他的逐客令，将他一个人留在了房间。  
纲吉低下头。雨水从发丝滴下，从衣摆落下，从脚底向下渗透，很快就弄湿了一小块榻榻米。他这才后知后觉：他该换衣服，该洗澡了。  
于是他机械地拿出了换洗衣物，去了澡堂。洗澡的地方已经没人了，浴池的热水也有些降了温。幸而这家旅馆并不是定时开放澡堂的。他脱去衣服，一个人走进浴池。水声在空旷无人的澡堂也显得太响。他却只是抱腿而坐，低下了头。  
热烫的水蒸气让他双眼发疼。他眨了眨，感觉有点酸涩。真累啊。他闭上了眼。倦怠的神经终于在热水的浸润下渐渐舒展。  
回到房间，同学都已经睡了。他轻手轻脚地进去，放好衣服，却没有躺下睡觉，而是拿出包中的笔记本，出了房间。  
路过老师的房间时，里面还亮着灯。他蹲在地上，一点点向外挪，却恰好听到房间里的老师正在谈论自己。  
“……今天那个晚回来的学生看上去状态不大好啊，明天分一点药给他吃吧？”  
“你刚才怎么没给？”  
“我忘了。你不知道，他刚才那个样子，看着可吓人了，不知道一个人遇到了什么事……现在的学生真是越来越不好带了……”  
莫名地，纲吉被逗笑了。他轻轻弯了一下唇。他还从没想过，自己有一天会和“吓人”这两个字联系在一起。  
顺利地溜到了旅馆的庭院，他推门而出，轻轻走上木质回廊。雨仍在下，是他最好的掩护。他听着接连不断的雨声，倚在栏杆上，低头看自己手上的笔记本。他本打算趁着夜里没人好好看一看的，却不知为何，突然丧失了翻开它的勇气。  
也许是因为，在这之中，可能藏着一个他不了解的、与他的认知背道而驰、却很可能是真实存在的Reborn。那是过去的Reborn，他一直想知道的Reborn，却也是在他终于触摸到真相的门槛时，不由自主地感到畏惧的Reborn。  
这样的他，还能够称得上是Reborn的朋友吗？他扪心自问，为自己的软弱感到羞愧。但这也是真实的他，他从来都是软弱的人，不会因为得到了Reborn的帮助就变得不再软弱。他如此软弱丑陋，而他曾以为Reborn是强大的，完美的，不讲道理地拥有着他所憧憬的一切东西。是因为这样，他才无法接受Reborn也有着丑陋的、不完美的一面吗？这样卑劣的苛求，他连自己也无法说服。  
他下意识地抠着皮质笔记本的边缘，抬着头。斜雨落在了他的脸上，突然带来了彻骨的冰冷。

14

“这是什么？”Reborn看着纲吉放在面前的皮质笔记本，轻轻挑眉。  
纲吉却把笔记本向着Reborn推了推。“你看了就知道了。”  
“现在还学会玩神秘了？”Reborn似笑非笑，接过翻开，却在打开的一瞬间笑意尽褪。他又翻了几页，仔仔细细地看了几分钟，这才抬起头，鹰般的利眼凝视着纲吉：“这些东西，你是从哪儿弄来的？”  
如果说之前，纲吉还只是有三分猜测，如今就已变作了七分肯定。奇怪的是，当几乎确定时，他的心情反而不像之前那样恐慌了。他例行公事地伸出手来。“我给你涂药吧。”  
Reborn也没有阻止，只是看着他拉开了自己的外袍。烫伤药自然治不好反复被灼烧折磨的皮肤，最多只能让他觉得好受一点。但就只是这样的一点安慰和疗愈，纲吉也都一直放在心上。修学旅行没有见面的这两天，他最担心的便是这一点。虽然他知道，即使没有他，Reborn的生活也并不会因此就难以为继。过去的二十年，这个男人就是这么一个人扛过来的。  
他很清楚，他渴望在Reborn的身上获得一点自我价值的肯定。所以为Reborn涂药的过程，只是他微不足道的自我满足，是Reborn对他的宽慰和容忍。但即使这样，他也觉得很好，觉得容许他这么做的Reborn很温柔。  
白色的药膏抹匀在皮肤上，很快就被体温化成了无色，连丁点痕迹都看不出。这是否是无用功呢？纲吉不敢问。他相信不是。因为面前的男人曾亲口告诉他，涂完药之后他觉得好多了。所以在一切结论和决定之前，他都要亲口听听这个男人怎么说。  
他敛眉垂目，开始讲述。“这次修学旅行，我去了发这条讣告的新闻社，见到了当时跟踪报道这个新闻的记者。”  
Reborn凝视着他的头顶，不动声色地答：“这都是二十年前的事了。”  
“是啊。二十年了，那位记者也已经变成老爷子了。就连这个当时很有名声的新闻社，现在也变得破落了。”他想起了他走进新闻社时见到的场景，满地的碎纸片，老旧的家具，昏暗的灯，呜呜作响的空调，还有一点挥散不去的潮湿的烟草味。打印机上蒙着浅灰，茶几上的桌布满是洗不去的浅褐色污垢，整个新闻社里除了那个驻留在时光中的老人，再看不到别的人。他甚至不知道，这个新闻社是如何在漫长的时光中存活下来的，只有站在档案室门口之时，才能从那一箱箱的资料和文件中窥见一点过往的辉煌痕迹。“但是，那个人还在。这个本子，也是他给我的。他和我说了很多。”  
“说了什么？”  
“他说，这个人死得有问题。”  
纲吉还能记得那位老人骤然从他面前站起，原本倦怠冷淡的面容一下子染上了心潮澎湃的潮红，控制不住地捏着旧报纸反复挥动，语气激昂地对他说：“当时的刑侦队队长就是这么和我说的！这绝不可能是意外死亡，而是货真价实的他杀，是蓄谋的犯罪！但是，现场实在是太干净、太完美了。遗书，动机，凶器，死亡时间。但就是因为太完美才奇怪。而且，死者当时也是有名的企业管理者，那段时间却莫名其妙地资产亏损，几乎到了破产的边缘，却没人知道到底是谁在整他。这中间绝对有问题！”  
然而，所有嫌疑人都被洗脱了嫌疑，案件最终草草了结，就连这位本来赫赫有名的人物，也只留下了一封简短的讣告。信仰正义的记者却不相信这就是真相，花了十数年明察暗访，收集了这一整本相应的资料。虽然死者本来就亲缘凋零，但他还是从当时现场的种种物证中查到了一条线索。  
那是一截无人知晓材质和来处的金色锁链，一截只留下了照片、后来便不知去处的锁链。  
故事讲到这里，Reborn发现，纲吉给他涂药的手有些不受控制地颤抖起来。他笑了。“你都知道了？”他的声音很轻。  
纲吉却不愿意抬头。他轻轻咬了咬下唇。“我该知道什么？”  
“我说过，不要自欺欺人，逃避现实，蠢纲。你知道我在问什么。”  
但是这对于纲吉来说，仍然是很艰难的事情。要他去接受这样的事情，仍然远远超出了他的预期。放弃一般，他放下了不断颤抖的手，搭在了腿上。沉默了好一会儿，他才艰涩地说：“他……是你杀的吗？”  
“是。”  
尽管只有轻巧的一个字，纲吉还是惊得一下子抬起了头。他问：“为什么？”  
“这有什么为什么？杀了就是杀了。”Reborn的脸上仍是浅浅的笑容。然而那双漆黑的眼，却写满了警告。  
可这反而让纲吉安心起来。他终于真切地感觉到，他离真相只有一步之遥了。这一步，Reborn要他退，他却退无可退。他必须要知道。“告诉我，Reborn。”  
“明智的人就该清楚，知道得太多不是什么好事。”  
“我已经知道得很多了。而且，我从来都不是明智的人。”  
Reborn叹气。“还是这么固执，蠢纲。”  
纲吉不答。他还在等Reborn的答案。他用沉默表明了自己的态度。  
Reborn低头看了看自己身上纵横的金色锁链。“你知道那个家伙是靠什么发财的吗？”  
“好像是建造业吧？”纲吉也不太清楚。  
“是靠修堤。雨宫孝明的第一笔钱，是从承建堤坝赚来的。”  
纲吉愣了愣：“堤坝？”  
“该从哪儿开始讲起呢？”Reborn抬起头。天边又下起了雨，他抬手指给纲吉看。“看到雨了吗？”他瞥了纲吉一眼。“你应该能感觉到，今年的天气其实不太正常。”  
他该感觉到吗？纲吉有些迷茫。但是下意识地，他却张嘴答了：“……雨，太多了。”  
“是啊，雨实在是太多了。不仅是雨，雷暴，冰雹，霜雪，台风，这些气象也变得异常，不是太多就是太少。而这些，都不是一年两年演变而来的，而是数十年、上百年的气象变迁导致的。能够窥见这一点的人，自然就能够利用气象，利用这个信息的时间差，来为自己谋利。比如，在洪灾发生之前，就和灾情最严重的当地部门取得联系。”  
纲吉有点明白了。“你是说，那个人……”他突然有些不寒而栗。  
Reborn点了点头。“我其实已经认识这个家伙很久了。他的家族是当地隐世的望族，姓雨宫，世代供奉着掌管天气和时间的神明。这样的守护已经延续了很长时间。每三十年，神明会从家族中挑选一个自己喜欢的人来陪伴自己。作为赔偿，这个人可以获得不老的样貌，三十年不逝的青春，还有，”他抬起手来，水滴鱼纷纷游到了他的掌心，仿佛那里有什么吸引它们的东西般不停地打转，“稍许预测和掌控天气的能力。”  
他微微闭了闭眼。“可是，神眷也伴随着诅咒。家族的秘密绝不能被世人发现，否则他们便会被神明厌弃。但现代社会实在是太可憎了，即使他们举族躲避在深山里，仍然会有被发现的危险。于是，他们便想出了一个主意，那就是让回来的人顶替刚刚死去的人的身份，再稍微修改一下年龄，就永远不会出现异常的人数变动。这就是属于神眷者的诅咒：每一个被神明选上的人回来的那一天，便是前一任神眷者死去之时。”  
纲吉震惊极了。“为什么？那可是他们的亲人啊。而且，二十年前……”  
“你想说，二十年前、甚至更早之前的社会远远没有现在发达，对吗？确实，我也觉得这个说法实在太冠冕堂皇，如果真的要让一个人活下来，一个避世的家族怎么可能做不到？除非，家族内的人，也不想让神眷者活。想杀他们的，就是他们的亲人本身。”他抬眼，眼底皆是无机质的冰冷。“神眷者天生与常人不同，他们活得太久，懂得太多了，以至于连他们的亲人都开始畏惧他们，把他们当作怪物。这也是不难想象的事实。”  
“怎么会这样……”纲吉一时竟说不出话来。  
“总之，这样的传统就如此延续了下来。为了掩盖家族的秘密，每一任神眷者都承载了这样的命运。但是，这就导致了另一个问题。某一代开始，神明就不再在这个家族中选择自己宠爱的人了。”  
“神明当然不是无知的。相反，它们的喜爱很漫长，也很遵循本能。神眷者身上留着他们爱的血，所以他们的后代也更加容易得到他们的祝福。可是，回到人间的神眷者早就看到了自己生命的尽头。他们都是特别的存在，不敢向外族表露自己的身份，可是族内近亲通婚又容易产生问题，大部分神眷者便因此不再结婚生子了。就这样，神所青睐的血脉越来越稀薄，终于有一天，这个家族的后代再也不能引起神明的注意了。他们失去了神明的爱。”  
“神明的爱……吗。刻进命运的诅咒，也能叫爱吗？”纲吉下意识反问。  
Reborn意味不明地轻笑。“至少对他们来说，这就是神明的爱。但他们不愿意相信。所以，他们在世界各地寻找神眷者，将他们带到家族来，在家族的神庙将他们供奉给神明。这一招果然有效，神明又重新垂爱这个家族。他们又可以获得时间和气象的恩赐了。”  
“恩赐？”  
“对，恩赐。神降临之处，必定会留下祝福。每奉献一个神眷者，这个家族就可以保障三十年的繁荣，得到时间和天气的厚爱。家族中的人皆能长寿健康，相貌也比一般人年轻。而且，他们能够和神明沟通，掌握未来三十年气象的走向。”

15

纲吉意识到，Reborn终于讲到了正题。他连忙正襟危坐，身体微微前倾，迫不及待地问：“所以雨宫孝明就是通过这种方式知道了之后气象的变迁？”  
“对。在那个三十年里，这个家族的本家其实已经凋零得只剩一户人家了。族长便是这个人的父亲。然而，他突然去世，并没有把家族的秘密传承下去。只是，家族的神庙仍在，记载的宗卷也都在，他大概就是靠这些东西，了解了和神明沟通的仪式吧。”他突然斜睨了纲吉一眼。“有趣的是，我发现，所谓和神明沟通，其实并不是和真的神明沟通。”  
纲吉愣了愣：“不是和真的神明沟通，那能是谁？”  
Reborn又卖起了关子。“蠢纲，你觉得，这里有神吗？”  
纲吉迷茫地左右看看，虽然不知道Reborn为什么这么问，却还是乖乖答：“没有吧……这里不就只有我们两个人？”  
“对于以往被献祭到这里的神眷者来说，就只有他一个人了。既然没有神，那神庙又能和谁沟通呢？”  
“难道……是神眷者？”纲吉惊讶地睁大了眼，“可是，怎么会？怎么可能呢？”  
“这有什么不可能的呢？”  
“可是……你不是说，家族会受到神的祝福。如果不是神，那又会是……”他愣了一下，突然意识到了什么。  
“可是，神眷者被杀后，神明就不再偏爱这个家族了。”Reborn冷静地说出了纲吉心中所想。  
不是神明不再对家族偏爱，而是神眷者对家族产生了怨恨，又或者是想终结神眷者的悲惨命运，所以介入了献祭的过程。与家族沟通的也不是神明，而是能够一定程度上预测和掌控天气的神眷者。“可是，为什么家族外的人被献祭的时候，家族就又得到了神的祝福了呢？”他们本应与家族毫无关系才对。  
“因为，家族会为他带来下一代神眷者，帮助他离开这里，这是基于双方利益的合作，也是雨宫家族对神眷者的胁迫。不巧的是，我这个世界上最后的神眷者，再次得到人世的消息时，”他的指尖轻轻点了点手旁的笔记本，“就是这家伙联系了我。这样的关系并不适合被记载在卷宗中。家族中的人只需要知道他们是被神明爱着的，而不需要知道这份眷顾的代价与背后的黑暗。”  
“等等，所以在认识他之前，你就已经是神眷者了吗？”纲吉突然意识到了什么。  
“是。”  
“那你在这里，岂不是已经待了……”一时间，纲吉竟有些不敢说下去了。  
Reborn却还有心情调侃：“怎么？这么简单的数学题都算不明白了吗？”  
“可是，五十年……”这可是五十年啊，一个普通人大半生的时光，竟就这般耗在了这里。  
“二十年和五十年，又有什么区别呢？对我来说都是一样的。”不变的风景，不变的岁月，不变的孤独。变化的只是人间周而复始的年月，是没有意义的数字。  
而为了离开这个孤独的牢笼，又有什么事是不能做的呢？“所以，你和雨宫孝明也达成了合作关系吗？”纲吉神情复杂地看着Reborn。  
“何乐而不为呢？我为他提供天气的消息，他为我寻找我的接班人，这是两全其美的事情。何况，当时的我，除了相信他，也没有别的办法。”他的语气中突然有了淡淡的无奈。“当然，当时的我也想过自己会被骗。我也尝试过用一些方法加重自己的筹码，比如给他错误的气象信息让他尝尝失败的滋味，这样他才会意识到我并不是可以被轻易操控的人。只是没想到这家伙这么狠，从一开始就没打算让我回来，自然不可能去找新的神眷者。”他垂眸看着身上的锁链，冷笑了一声。  
纲吉听得胆战心惊。他轻轻咽了口口水，小声说：“然后呢？”  
“然后？然后就在我回到人间的那一天，他召唤出了惩罚背神者的锁链绑住了我，而我杀了他。”一个漫长的故事，就这么潦草地做了结尾。Reborn却还能撑着下颌，笑意盈盈地看着面前的少年。“差不多就是这样。”  
差不多就是哪样呢？苦熬三十年，寄希望于能够借此离开这里，却被利用欺骗，不得不被锁链束缚，孤独痛苦地在这里又度过了二十年，甚至很可能要一直这样过下去。这样的事情，也是可以这般轻描淡写地一言带过的吗？  
纲吉早知道，面前这个男人坚毅又冷静，似乎世间万物皆不可乱他的心。可是，故事中的人心未乱，听故事的人心却乱了。  
但是，这个故事还远未结束。“我现在能够理解你了。但是，我还是有一个问题要问。”他凝视着Reborn，眼眸中有难得一见的锐利。“你杀人了，而且是完美犯罪。”他顿了一下，还是艰难地问出了接下来的话，“你以前，到底是干什么的？”  
Reborn迎着他的视线。就在纲吉以为他会像以前一样随意糊弄过去或者默不作答之时，他却突然开口：“我是杀手，而且曾经是这个世界上最厉害的杀手。”  
“……杀手？”  
“怎么？不信？”Reborn勾唇一笑，声线压低，“需要我演示给你看吗？”  
这话中的冷厉让纲吉无意识地打了个寒战，脊背僵硬，肌肉紧缩，竟下意识地想从地上猛地跳起，和面前人拉开距离。他突然想起了他曾经为了回答Reborn的问题时查的那些资料，看到的那些与地下世界有关的消息。一切荒诞都突然变得有迹可循。  
可是下一秒，无声无息释放出杀气的男人却又笑了，仿佛刚才那个危险得让人想逃的人不是他一般。“怎么？害怕了？”他的语调仍是与过往如出一辙的漫不经心。“我早就说过，蠢纲，过盛的好奇心早晚会害死你。”  
少年却因为这一句被轻易激怒，连害怕都顾不上了，只条件反射般和Reborn拌嘴：“明明是你要故意吓我的！”  
“作为你的老师，当然要全方位地锻炼你。这么一点杀气就害怕，你还差得远呢。”Reborn轻蔑地上下打量了一下纲吉，“不说我还没注意到，你怎么又瘦又矮。从明天开始你得加节体育课了，蠢纲。”  
被踩了痛脚的纲吉一下就忘记了刚才还在谈论的严肃话题：“什么？体育课是什么鬼！”

到底是Reborn手段高明故意岔走了话题，还是纲吉不想再谈论这个话题而配合了他的演出呢？或许两者都有吧。至少纲吉知道，现在的自己还不适合和Reborn深聊他的过往。  
他已经做好了准备接受Reborn的伤痛，却还没准备好接受他的黑暗。  
但是，这毕竟是一个开始。纲吉垂眸沉思，只觉得他如久站门外终于见到了入口一般，看到了一丝事件终末的曙光。他那漫无目的的追寻，终于有了一个明确的方向。  
Reborn凝视他片刻，也侧过头。他的语气又淡了：“看，风筝。”  
纲吉闻声便也看去。那明黄色的风筝正自顾自在远处飘着，就像接孩子放学的家长，无所事事又满怀耐心。纲吉觉得有些好笑。他与Reborn的联系便来自这风筝，所以，他的温柔和偏爱也倾注到了风筝上。明明是最简单的样式，在他眼中，却没有别的风筝比它更好看了。因为别的任何风筝，都不能带他来见Reborn。  
他心中一动，看向身旁的男人。明明刚刚才被这个男人的过往吓了一跳，此刻他的心中仍然没有太多芥蒂。这让他自己都觉得有些奇妙。  
Reborn却没有留意他的心绪，只是突然感慨道：“人类真渺小啊。”  
纲吉愣了一下。  
“在自然面前，人类渺小得就像飘在空中的风筝。”Reborn似乎也不需要应和。“时间会带走一切，气象能摧毁一切。就像风筝在风里，除了随着风的心意飘动，什么也做不了。在时间和气象的浪潮面前，人类的抵抗都显得缺乏意义。”  
这样消极的话让纲吉感到不舒服。在他心中，这从来不该是从Reborn的嘴里说出来的话。但是事实是，这个男人就是如此说了，当着他的面，脸上还带着难言的悲哀和怅惘。他被面前人难得的情绪表露一下子击中了。  
“不是的。”他下意识反驳。“你怎么知道，风筝飘动的方向是被风决定的呢？”你怎么知道，抵抗都是没有意义的呢？“也许，只是风筝自己想追逐风而已。”就像被带来这里的我，是因为自己想来，所以才来。是因为自己想抵抗这不公平的命运，才采取了行动。  
但是，这些无声的付出和努力，却不适合在这里，当着这个男人的面谈起。因为他多少知道，自己有些自不量力。  
Reborn惊讶地看了他一眼，倒也没有多言。他甚至勾起浅浅笑容。“是啊……但是，蠢纲，永远不要小看气象的力量。人们总以为只需要将野兽关进笼子，就再也不需要害怕。可他们总是会忘记，关进笼子里的野兽仍然是野兽，它们也许暂时收起了利爪，骨子里的凶性却永远不会消磨。”  
他抬起手来，久久未散的水滴鱼在他的手腕上绕成了环，就像一个精致的水镯。他意有所指地低语：“而且，我虽然不相信神明的存在，却并不意味着这个世界上绝对没有神明。”他盯着这些水滴鱼，眼神说不上温柔，却也说不上锐利，只是很复杂，像在看一个爱恨交加、却又在积年累月里磨平了爱恨的朋友。  
“如果有神明……”纲吉下意识重复。他有些不敢相信，他所理解的Reborn话中的含义。  
“也许就会是它们。”Reborn却不管不顾地接上了他的心里话。只是，他却没有对此赘言，只是抬头。“所以，你还有什么想问我的吗？该说的，我都已经说得差不多了。”  
纲吉愣了愣，沉思片刻，想起还有一个一直困扰他的问题。“今年的雨，为什么会这么多？”  
Reborn定定地看了他一会儿。“为什么？”他的声音里突然充满了恶意。“因为气象已经太久没有守护者了，因为世界正在分崩离析。”男人突然扬起笑容。那笑容充满了恶作剧一般的魔鬼意味，让纲吉瞬间不寒而栗。“快要没有笼子，能关住这头即将失控的野兽了。”  
这话中的不祥意味太重。纲吉颤着声音问：“为什么？Reborn，你不就是守护天气的人吗？”他不愿意去相信这如同诅咒一般的预言。  
“是啊，我是背神者，也是神眷者。但是，你难道没有想过，为什么神眷者只会陪伴神明三十年吗？”Reborn依旧笑着，声音很轻，却骇人至极。他卷起了衣袖，在那漆黑的布料之下，有的是一截苍白却劲瘦的手臂。只是，那手臂已经有一半，变作透明。细看其中，似乎还有什么东西在缓缓的游动。  
纲吉难以置信地凝视着，不敢相信自己看到的景象。然而，在他的耳边，却只有Reborn平淡至冷漠的声音：“因为，超过三十年，神眷者的身体，就不再属于他自己了。甚至就连他的名字，他的存在，他过往的痕迹，都会逐渐从这个世界上消失。”  
“你其实也意识到了吧？无论怎么搜索，和我有关的消息都寥寥无几。事实上，你能找到这个人，拿到这份记者笔记，已经很让我惊讶了。即使我曾是赫赫有名的世界第一杀手，如今，世间也再无我的名字。”  
他又撩开了衣帘，指向自己的心口。纲吉从未留心过那个金黄色的奶嘴，此刻却也意识到，这个奶嘴似乎比从前更亮了，甚至亮得太刺眼。  
“看到它了吗？”他听到Reborn在耳边慢声低语，“等到它变得和太阳一样亮的那一天，就是我彻底消失的那一天。”

16

时间不多了。纲吉从未如此迫切地意识到这一点。虽然之前他也一直在为了救出Reborn而努力，但是从来没有哪一天，他如此强烈地感受到了急切。  
他痛恨自己这么晚才发现这一切。他有那么多次接近Reborn的机会，甚至为他涂过那么多次药，却从来没有发现这一点，这在此刻想来实在匪夷所思。但是，回溯过往，却又能发现，即使是在上药的时候，Reborn也从来没有脱下过外袍，更未曾拉起过袖子。  
此刻的他能做的，便只有更加努力地去追寻线索。他仿佛被时间追着跑，去探查Reborn过往的踪迹，追查已逝者留下的东西，寻访与神眷者有关的传闻。最终，他顺着雨宫孝明这条线索向下追溯，终于发现属于这个人的许多藏书孤本都被捐赠给了各地的图书馆。  
新的征程便开始了。他开始在周末前往各地的图书馆，只为了拿到那些可能记载着与神眷者有关的消息的书籍和笔记。  
天气渐变，雨却越来越凶。明天又要来台风，这是今年的第几个台风了呢？今年的雨水似乎越来越多了，相伴而来的雷电也越来越多了，冒失如纲吉，也再不敢出门不带伞了。然而，当他偶尔走过播放着社会新闻的大屏，却还是能经常看到和暴雨有关的新闻，或是洪汛冲垮了堤坝淹没了田地，或是高速公路上的车辆因路滑频发的连环追尾事故，又或是许多需要阳光的产业难以为继导致GDP下滑。但是纲吉知道，气象的力量才只展露了一点而已。而他能做的，只有低着头匆匆踏过水洼，去往他的目的地。  
而在他的头顶，他知道，那明黄色的风筝始终在跟着他。就像他知道，Reborn还在等他。

幸运的是，在Reborn身边，在这片风眼的孤岛上，太阳光总是很丰沛。纲吉缺少的日晒，可以在这里尽数补回。  
他也曾问过为何孤岛上的气候总是一成不变的晴朗。Reborn的回答却很简单：“因为掌管天气的神明很懒，而晴天是最不需要费心的一种天气。”  
而他就在这阳光下眯着眼，跟着Reborn继续学习那些枯燥的课程，顺便阅读那些繁冗的资料。这自然瞒不过Reborn。他不过看了两眼，就知道纲吉的心里在琢磨些什么，却只是嗤笑一声，让纲吉不要白费力气。见纲吉不听，他就也不再多言。  
埋首于枯燥难辨的书页间，纲吉满脑子都是那些仪式与神话，却一直没有找到能够让Reborn解脱的办法。他身上的锁链不难解除，却必须在神眷者的交接仪式中进行，而如今的世道，去哪里找一个神眷者呢？而且，就算有人能够取代Reborn的身份，神眷者的命运仍然在延续，他又怎么能为了自己的私心去伤害无辜的人呢？  
他每天愁眉苦脸，却想不出好的办法，只能将收集到的有效信息和无法解决的问题都记在一个笔记本上，每天都对着那些难题苦思冥想。在某个瞬间，他突然顿悟：大概就是因为类似的原因，Reborn才对拯救自己这件事表现得不感兴趣吧，因为他知道想要不伤害任何人地做这件事，有多难。

偶尔，在学习的间隙，他会因为疲惫而不小心睡着。每一天大量的阅读和奔波严重消耗了他的精力，有的时候都让他担心，自己睡得如此少会不会长不高。但是，当他有一件必须要尽快做到的事情的时候，其他事情似乎都变得无关紧要了。  
醒来，他人还有些懵，却看到Reborn正在翻他的笔记。他愣了一下，有些吃惊，因为在他的印象中，男人从来没有对他的调查表现出一星半点的兴趣。但是他也没说什么，只是撑着头，还带着稍许睡意的眼朦朦胧胧地望向Reborn。  
Reborn当然意识到纲吉醒了。他抬起头来，看着少年眼下的黑眼圈。虽然没有再试图阻止纲吉做这些在他看来都是无用功的事情，但他还是有些厌烦地问：“你想找神眷者？”  
“是啊……”意识到Reborn问了什么，纲吉一个激灵，人都醒了过来。他坐正前倾，有些急不可耐地追问：“你知道怎么找？”他翻遍了手头能看的卷宗，都没有发现确认神眷者的方法。但他很快意识到了什么，又收敛过分急切的体态：“不过，找到了可能也没有什么用，毕竟也不知道对方愿不愿意帮忙。”  
Reborn顿了一下才答：“我怎么会知道怎么找？”  
虽然一开始就没有抱太大的期望，但纲吉这一刻却还是难免感到失望。他脸上的精气神一下全散了，又显出倦容。“是啊，你怎么会知道呢……哎。如果我是神眷者就好了，那样我就可以救你离开这个地方了。”  
Reborn看着他。一时间，纲吉竟觉得面前人的神色很复杂。但是眨一眨眼，那复杂难辨的表情又消失了，他只当是自己的错觉，狠狠揉了揉眼睛。  
“我不需要你为我做这种事。”Reborn却已经别开脸。“但是，你如果真的很想知道，有一个地方，可能会有线索。”分明是浅淡的语气，此刻对纲吉来说却充满了吸引力，让他哪怕觉得是毒也要尝上一尝。  
他屏了屏呼吸，下意识追问了一句：“哪里？”  
“雨宫家族的神庙。最重要的消息，也许就藏在那里。”

旅途又开始了。新干线启动，纲吉下意识望了望窗外。天空中常常是连绵的阴雨，而风筝总还跟着他。他一下就安下心来。  
他喜欢坐在座位上闭目假寐，听一点驱散雨声的音乐，为接下来的跋涉做好准备。幸而，奈奈是位开明又宽容的母亲，很少管着纲吉，所以他才能够这样进行短暂的出游。更多时候，他只是在一日内于近处往返，连奈奈也不知道他跑去了别的城市。  
按照Reborn的描述，他探访了许多偏远的山林。他第一次知道，在这片国土之上，有这么多远离人间的地方。那里树木繁茂，虫鸟生息，土地上遍布着的植物甚至让人没有落脚的余地。他常常需要拽着枝桠藤蔓才能沿着陡坡向上攀，也常常因为落脚不慎跌入草木遮掩的洞坑。  
这样的探索无疑是很疲惫的。所以，每次远行归来，他都会筋疲力竭地躺在床上昏睡一整天，才能腰酸背痛地爬起身来。可是，他却没有给自己留下太多休息的时间，找到下一个出门的机会，就又背上登山包走向新的目的地。有时，就连他自己，都会被自己莫名的坚韧所震慑。  
在这样的亲身远行中，他很快掌握了作为一名登山者所需要具备的大部分素养。于此相伴的则是Reborn从一开始就很严苛的体育课。他从未想过，作为一名普通学生，他竟然要学习军体拳和近身搏斗术。他当然很不情愿，但每次反抗都被Reborn压制，他只能屈服。每天需要上药的除了一身烫伤的Reborn，便又多了一个浑身青紫的纲吉。但他知道Reborn是为了他好，至少在学了这些之后，有蛇虫袭击他时，比大脑反应更快的是他捏住毒蛇七寸的手。  
可惜的是，这些探访都没有结果。他往往走遍整个山头，也看不到人群生活过的痕迹，更别提要找到那些古老群落遗留下的建筑了。

即使纲吉已经尽力推进探索的进度，但是世间事的结果却总与愿违。他在网上反复检索他曾经搜索过的与Reborn有关的信息，却发现随着时间的流失，越来越多的信息开始流失。曾读过的帖子莫名消失，曾看过的论坛无声无息关闭，甚至连新闻社老人给他的笔记，也开始逐渐遗落内容。就好像在他不知道的地方，有一个无形的橡皮擦，正一点一点仔仔细细擦去与Reborn有关的讯息。  
但他能做的却很少。除了加紧四处探访的脚步，他只能余下的时间里，兢兢业业地寻找着Reborn可能留下的痕迹。  
这当然很难。五十年的时光足以磨灭一切，更何况Reborn的身份本就不怎么能见光。在历史的洪流之中，某一个个体只是渺小的微尘，浪头一卷就消失无踪。但纲吉却没有因此放弃。每次和Reborn见面，他都旁敲侧击地试图从他的口中得到一点讯息。幸而，这个男人对他的防备也没有一开始那般严了。  
于是，他渐渐知道，Reborn爱穿西装，爱戴圆软帽，爱枪是CZ75，爱一切美的事物，曾经最好的朋友是一只名叫列恩的绿色变色龙。  
他将这一切都记在了笔记本上，心满意足之间，甚至不知道自己只是单纯要获取他的信息，还是在享受着了解更完整的他、与他越来越靠近的时光。  
这个男人像台风一样席卷了他的生活，而他也终于走进了台风孤独的心。

17

夜晚在篝火旁，他裹紧冲锋衣倚在树上，即使疲倦却也不敢完全放松精神。在寂静的林中夜晚，哔哔剥剥的火花炸裂声在他的耳边像一串串小鞭炮。用没有晒干的木料点火并不容易，但是在这样的季节，也没有更好的选择，能够点燃火焰已经很好。  
奇怪的是，即使是自己一个人来到这些深林之中，露宿在无人之所，纲吉也并不觉得孤独，更不觉得害怕。他对孤独的耐受度似乎远比一般人更高。而且此刻对他来说也远称不上孤独，因为在他的心底还有一个人陪着他，因为他翻山越岭跋涉而来皆是为了那个人。有那个人在，他便什么都不怕了。

天亮时，雨仍在下。这样的雨天，路总是特别滑，也很容易遭遇泥石流。纲吉知道，他要尽快向山巅进发，翻越这座山。亮光也有限，他打开手电筒，低着头一点点地向上攀。  
人们常说，行走是与心灵的对话。纲吉却没有在这样的时光里自问体悟的习惯。因为他知道，他读万卷书，行万里路，可以说是为了他自己，却也算不上是为了他自己。他走得再远，仍要回到那个人身边。  
如果我是神眷者就好了。在行走的途中，这是他唯一的想法，也是他与日俱增越发强烈的愿望。  
——如果我是神眷者，我就可以取代Reborn的身份，将他从那个风眼中的孤岛上带出来，解除他整整五十年的煎熬。如果我是神眷者，我就可以除去他身上的锁链，不允许雷电和火焰再伤害他的身体分毫。如果我是神眷者，他就可以回到人间，做一个普通人，过普通人的生活，因为我会守护气象，我会守护这个一步步走向分崩离析的世界。如果我是神眷者，他就可以继续活着了。  
——如果我是神眷者，就好了。

这个世界上果真有神明吗？  
纲吉因为Reborn相信过神明的存在，却也因为Reborn否定过神明。可是此刻，他却不知道，自己是否该再去重新相信。但如果不相信，面前的又会是什么呢？  
在他旅途的路上，他不是没有见过庙宇。在本土，庙宇并不少见，各式各样的鸟居更是遍地皆是。可是，那些庙宇或是有着明显的现代风格，或是有守庙的僧人居住，或是早就破败得只剩一点残骸。他找了那么久，找得几乎要绝望的时候，突然穿过了一片坍塌的旧屋，看到了一幢庙宇一般的建筑。而且，这建筑如此冷寂古朴，显然无人居住，却又有着一点辉煌过往的残迹，还未完全凋腐——它完美地符合了纲吉对于他要寻找的东西的全部想象。  
但是，正因如此，他才格外不敢相信。他不敢相信，这一次他足够幸运地找到了他要找的地方。他小小地踏前一步，这一切却没有像海市蜃楼般消弭。这也难怪，他深处密林，而非海洋与沙漠。那么现在，他该感谢不知在何处的神明了吗？他如此思索，却又在下一秒自我否决。还未确定这里是不是对的地点，过早的感谢可能会变成又一场空。  
跋涉时消失的体力又一下子回到了他的身上。他将手中的登山杖重重砸向地面，稳稳地一步一步向前。这一段路并不难走，甚至能看出曾有人居住的痕迹，因为这里长了一片果树。即使这些树木在数十年的时光中已经长得很高很老了，纲吉还是能看出栽种者将它们规整安排的踪迹。他心中的肯定与信心又多了一分。  
他很快分草向前，走到了老庙门前。门扉也已腐朽倒地，拦院的围杆内，本该是空地的地方也长满了各种杂生的植物，只是显然比外面要长得稀疏。他顿了顿，抬脚跨了进去，路过了几棵野树，突然就停下了脚步。  
他看到了一个倒在地上的石雕，倒圆锥一般，表面是一圈圈细密却不规整的螺纹。他只一眼就认出了，这雕的是台风。明明没有任何佐证，他却还是能如此确认。  
他继续向内走去，逐渐就看到更多与天气有关的石雕：枝蔓一般的雷电，果实一般的雨点，纱幔一般的雾气，糖片一般的雪花。他越走越慢，直至在已经漏顶的正殿前停下脚步。  
屋内布满了肉眼可见的蛛网。曾经的箱柜桌台都已变作断裂难分的木板。他踩上台阶，踏上木回廊的一瞬间，脚下的木板便发出了痛苦的声音，似乎下一秒就会断裂。他稳了稳步子，仍是义无反顾地踏了进去。  
在已经杂乱无章的废屋里试图看出过往的形貌，是件为难人也没必要的事。只是，他还是能看出，正殿中曾经供奉过神灵。如今那金座上已空空如也，也不知是不是被过往的路人偷走了金身。纲吉双手合十，虔诚地拜了拜。他敬畏气象，却也敬爱这喜怒无常的神灵。因为如果没有它，他与Reborn这样分处两个时代的人，绝无可能相遇。  
拜完，他也不管脏污，便开始在屋内仔仔细细地找了起来。雨天，屋内的灰尘却也只是稍减，若是搬动重物，纷扬的尘土便会让人不住地打喷嚏。这样的脏累活，纲吉却干得兴致勃勃，找到目的地的兴奋感已经席卷了他。他甚至没想过，自己在这里可能什么也找不到，因为Reborn口中的“可能”，便是他心中的“一定”。他对Reborn近乎盲目的相信，已经成了一种毫无缘由的本能。  
可是，他找了整整三个小时，仍然一无所获。激昂的情绪终于退潮，疲倦上涌，一阵阵的头痛让他的太阳穴像不断被敲打的鼓，闹得他心烦。他皱着眉，随便找了一块平整地坐下。扫视四周，这里已经被他翻得差不多了。能藏在哪儿呢？他也有些迷茫了。  
他拉开背包，抽出纸仔仔细细地擦了手，然后拿出了笔记本。这本笔记本上记载的东西越来越多，除了曾经的种种传说和问题，又添了这些日子四处寻访得到的线索和资料。嘴里叼着手电筒，他又一次沉下心去读他记下的东西，试图从中得到一点思路。  
先来的却是困意。他眨了眨眼，眨出了不停流淌的泪。眼睛有些睁不开，他下意识想打哈欠，却因咬着手电筒而无法做到。他意识到，他已经快要到极限了。  
孤身在野外时，过分透支自己的身体并不是一个好选项。因为如果病倒，面临的危险可能以几何倍数增加。他环顾四周，想找一处躺下，却一时没找到。他懒得再搬动，心念一动，突然走向供奉的祭坛。只是小小地睡一觉，应该没事吧？  
他爬上了祭坛。这里倒没有什么杂物，只有一些残枝败叶。他展开睡袋，将自己裹成了圆筒，倦怠至极地闭上了眼。

纲吉的睡姿算不上好，但是裹在睡袋中，却也很难睡得嚣张。何况他潜意识里总有些怕掉下去，于是便只是蜷缩着左右翻身。  
睡至中夜，半梦半醒之间，他向右侧一翻，头往前动了动，无意间猛地磕上了什么，一下便磕醒了。他的意识一下苏醒，却又因太过突然，不知道自己为何醒来。过了好一会儿，他才感受到了额角的疼痛。  
有心想揉，却又不愿动，他向身后蹭了蹭，想继续睡。然而，一时半会儿，他却睡不着。他也不再为难自己，半眯着睁开眼。  
在这样的夜晚，只有月亮能提供一点光亮，城市的霓虹远离，入目皆是灰暗。他盯了好一会儿，才勉强辨认出，自己不知何时已滚到了祭坛的角落，面前便是墙。而贴着墙的地方黑漆漆的，似乎放了什么东西，却看不清。  
明早起来再看吧。他心想着，又一次闭上眼。

再次醒来时，竟是久违的阴天。虽然没有太阳，雨却暂时停了。纲吉眯着眼坐起来，后脑头发压得有点疼。他也懒得想自己本就容易炸的头发现在被糟践成了什么样，只是挣开睡袋，迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛。  
醒了会儿神，他才想起昨天半夜发生的事。他看向记忆中的角落，看到那里竟然有一块突出的石砖。原来就是磕这上面了……他一时竟有些无语。鬼使神差的，他孩子气地狠狠敲了那石砖一下。  
“啪啦！”纲吉一下愣住，看着这灰黑的石砖竟一下子被自己敲碎，露出了灰白色的内里。那颜色突兀又刺眼，与这霉黑的正殿格格不入。纲吉的手虚握了一下，伸出一只手指，将那灰白的碎片往边上拨了拨。  
碎片下是一册没有名字的装订本。

18

Reborn惊讶地看着纲吉，有些难以置信地重复纲吉刚刚对他说过的话：“你找到了？”  
“找到了。这就是那本卷宗。”纲吉将手里的装订本放在了Reborn面前。“不是你说有可能在的吗？为什么表现得这么惊讶？”  
Reborn意识到了自己的失态，终于稍稍收敛了表情，但是仍难掩心中的动荡。他的手覆上卷宗的封面，似乎顿了顿，下定了决心，才将其打开。  
纲吉沉默着，任由Reborn一目十行地读。在来之前，他已经仔仔细细地读过了一遍，心中迷惑顿解。可以说，他已经很久没有像现在这么轻松过了。所以在Reborn面前，他甚至可以怡然地欣赏他难得的感性，在心中感慨，原来Reborn也和自己一样，只是一个普通人，在看到希望的时候也会激动雀跃。  
装订本被一页一页向后翻，他在心中默数，只觉得Reborn读得还挺快。过不久，他便看到Reborn的手停了，停留的地方，正是他知道对方会停的地方。  
男人抬起头，激动的踪影已散尽，只剩下让纲吉有些陌生的复杂。这样的情绪，纲吉当然无法一眼读懂，但是他知道Reborn会如此表现的原因。  
男人看着他，沉沉叹了一口气。“你看过了？……都知道了？”  
他们的对话总是以这样的句式开始。纲吉知道，Reborn深不可测，很可能藏着许多秘密。他也有预感，对方可能知道这件事，但是这仍然不妨碍他在听到的一瞬间，感受到的震惊，和难以言说的喜悦。震惊于，Reborn明知道生路在何处，却始终没有那么做。而喜悦于——  
“我知道了。”他坚定地答道，“原来，我真的是神眷者。”  
——这个男人没有这么做的原因，在于自己。  
这一次，轮到Reborn沉默了。他看着纲吉，就像在等待他提出问题。  
纲吉也确实这么做了。“为什么不告诉我？”他问得很温柔，就像在问一个任性的孩子，虽不赞同却很包容。哪怕他知道，他与Reborn两人的角色中，他才是那个被包容的孩子。  
“没必要告诉你。你没有必要为我做到这一步，蠢纲。”Reborn说得漫不经心，唇却抿得紧。  
纲吉注意到了这一点。他意识到，今天的Reborn有些反常。这让他有一种错觉：他似乎占据了这场谈话的主动权。但是他却并不打算据此去逼迫这个男人，反而为他感到心疼。“我愿意为你做到这一步。”  
“但是没有必要。”Reborn的眼神变得锐利。“而且，即使你贡献了自己的生命，也没有用。”  
“为什么？”纲吉疑惑不解。  
Reborn抓住了纲吉的漏洞，露出嘲讽的笑容。“因为我的身体，已经开始变得不像人类了。”  
这倒是一个纲吉没有想到的问题。他被这些好消息冲昏了头，一时间竟然忘了。“即使你回到人间，挣脱枷锁，你的身体也不会变回去吗？”  
“我不知道。而且，也没必要去赌。”  
“可是……”  
“够了，蠢纲。”Reborn收敛了全部表情。只是一眼，纲吉就知道，那个毫无破绽，永远冷静从容的Reborn又回来了。“我说过，我不需要你为我做到这一步。”他冷漠地凝视着纲吉，就像他们只是陌生人。  
纲吉的心猛地揪了一下，垂眼不再说话。

随着风筝回到家中时，他难得站在窗前，攥着那风筝看了一会儿。  
人总是希望自己是特别的。在很久以前，自卑怯弱的纲吉从来不敢有这样的妄想，却又不可避免地期盼着自身的特别。就像每一个孩子幼时都期盼成为英雄，即使在成长的岁月中意识到了自己的普通，却也在心灵的某个角落，藏着成为英雄的梦。在遇见Reborn时，他曾以为自己的梦实现了，他以为自己是特别的。但后来发生的事情只是再一次打破了他的自作多情。  
对于一个自卑的人来说，一次失败就足以成为铭记终生的伤痕。所以哪怕后来，Reborn亲口告诉他，他是特别的，他也只敢相信一半。但是，现在的这种种迹象却表明，他最不敢相信的事情，却反而是真正的事实。  
从台风天就跟上他的风筝，不需要仪式就能穿越的空间，只有他能看到的男人，只有他能去的岛屿，喜爱他围着他游动的水滴鱼。他是被天气、被气象眷爱之人，是神明偏爱的孩子，是神眷者。  
是神灵，是上天，带他去到了Reborn身边。  
所以，他怎么可能放弃呢？  
如果他真的想做什么，Reborn也无法阻拦。

他翻开笔记本，重新开始思索这个最重要的问题：如何将Reborn完好无缺地带回人间。  
在卷宗中，详细记录了许多与气象和神眷者有关的仪式。纲吉曾听说过的神眷者的献祭和背神者的审判，自然都在其中，而且仪式并不复杂。但是，却没有任何与Reborn的状态有关的记载。他皱紧眉，一字一字又从头翻了一遍，却还是没有头绪。  
虽然强行尝试也不是不行，但是纲吉并不敢去赌失败的可能。如果Reborn真的以那样的状态回到人间，他又要如何在这里生活下去呢？纲吉绝不允许这样的事情发生。  
“纲君？”奈奈的声音突然打乱了纲吉的思绪。他茫然抬头，看到穿着围裙的奈奈正站在门口看着他。奈奈和纲吉一样，长了一张娃娃脸，所以外人听到她的年纪，常常会大吃一惊。现在这张过分年轻的脸上正带着属于母亲的笑容。“今天可以休息了吗？在看什么？”  
“没什么，随便看看。”纲吉下意识随口敷衍，幸而奈奈也没有追问。  
她只是像往常一样，恰到好处地停住了步子。“偶尔休息一下也挺好的，学习别太幸苦了。好了，来吃饭吧。”  
“嗯，就来。”  
纲吉看着奈奈点头后转身离开的背影，这才恍然惊觉：他还有妈妈。如果他离开，那妈妈又该怎么办呢？

这一夜，纲吉失眠了。他与现实世界脱离得太久，所以日常的学习生活中，常常觉得自己只是在扮演着一个同名的角色。只有在Reborn身边时，他才觉得做的是自己，才觉得那是属于他的生活。  
可是，他突然意识到，并不是这样的。在他人的眼中，现实世界才是他真正的人生，而孤岛上的Reborn只是他幻想中的朋友。他在现实世界中仍有着切实的联系，同学，老师，父母。纵使前两者皆可抛弃，但是奈奈……温柔地抚育他、宽容地培养他的妈妈，他又怎么能抛弃呢？  
他翻了个身，去看窗外那始终没有离去的风筝。他还记得Reborn说过，风筝除了被风裹挟着四处飘零外，什么也做不到。如果是过去的他，也许会赞同吧，因为他的人生就是如此失控，任何一个人轻轻拨上一下，就可以耍得他团团转。可是现在的他，却不再这么想，或者说，不再愿意这么想。  
Reborn教给他的东西，成为了他的底气，他的力量。在他意识到之前，他在别人眼中，就已经不再是从前那个人尽可欺的弱质少年了。他变得更加勤奋，更加好学，也更加独立，更加坚韧。这是Reborn带给他的改变，也是Reborn对他的恩赐。而这份力量，让他有了不切实际的反哺的愿望，让他在面对荒诞的现实时，也想奋力地去为Reborn搏一把。  
哪怕为此，他要舍弃他当下拥有的所有。  
他想做一次Reborn的英雄。就像那个男人当时身披万丈光芒出现在他的生活中，成为了拯救他的英雄一样。  
他闭上眼，抿紧了唇，不愿意承认他心底的黑暗想法。

——没有了我这样又笨又弱的孩子，妈妈一定会过得更好吧？

19

他将书几乎翻烂，才终于找到了一个不是办法的办法。但是，这个办法却有些特别，甚至可以说是有些异想天开。他必须要亲身去测试。但是这测试却必须瞒着Reborn，也必须瞒着身边人。  
虽然他并不觉得自己一次就能成功，离开前的那个夜晚，他还是如同幽灵一般走遍了家中的每个角落。沢田家并不大，他目光所及之处却都是鲜活的回忆。他生于此，长于此，与奈奈两个人在这个家里相互陪伴着度过了至今的岁月，他对这里的每一寸都已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了。最后，他在奈奈的门前站了许久，直至全身僵硬，才转身离开。  
第二天一早，他像往常一样背着登山包出家。奈奈站在门口送他，雨天时的笑容也像太阳一样充满了朝气。纲吉深深地看了她一眼，到底是压住情绪，像往常一样挥手出了门。  
他感觉奇怪极了。以往他离开，总是充满了迫不及待，脚步匆匆。但今天，今天似乎是特别的。他充满了留恋，脚步也变得缓慢而沉重。他像是第一次意识到了他在现实中与他人的联系一般，哪怕走出了院门，仍忍不住要回头。  
他第一次在离开前回头，也是第一次看到，奈奈并没有离开，而是站在原地，笑着目送他的背影。那个他已经看了十几年的温柔笑容，让他突然有了强烈的转身回家抱住奈奈的冲动。  
但是，他没有那么做。他知道，他如果那么做了，他一定就走不了了。可是他必须要离开。他几乎将出生至今的所有执拗和坚持都倾注在了这件事情上，事到如今，如何回头？他不愿意承认，如果将Reborn和奈奈放在同一个天平之上，他的心也许会偏向奈奈——那毕竟是独自养育了他、一直教导着他的母亲。可是，待在奈奈身边的他，永远只会是那个又笨又弱的小男孩。只有离开，他才能成为英雄。  
他咬紧唇，毅然扭头，逃一般飞快离去，却还是能感受到，在他身后，那温暖的视线几乎要在他的背上烙下印痕。  
他甚至没敢说一声再见。

他又去了那间老庙。第二次来，他显得比第一次熟练很多，甚至在路过废弃的民舍时，还有心情左顾右盼。也许是心境不同，上一次走过这条路，他疲惫又难堪。这一次，却是期盼中又带着忐忑。  
像上次一样，他进了正殿虔诚拜了神明，却并没有在此停留。按照卷宗的记载，他绕过庙宇，去了后山。  
这条未走过的路更加崎岖，即使他自认登山经验丰富，也因为陡坡和垒石绊了很多次，甚至还摔了两跤。但是，当目标就在眼前，这一切艰险自然也称不上阻碍。  
从恣意生长的树林间弯腰穿过，踩过数十年没有人踏足的草叶，他终于到了卷宗中记载的洞穴。无人来往，洞口也已被藤蔓封住，如果不是记载详细，纲吉肯定无法发现。他举起手中的短刃，用力砍断了那些分不清种类的藤蔓植物。  
砍出一人可进入的空间时，他的手已经酸了。他仍然不太适应这样的力气活，但想来接下来这样的考验就很少了。他打开手电筒，照了一下，虽然有点犹豫，却还是走了进去。  
洞穴不深。他不过走了几米就走到了尽头，意外的是内里倒远比洞口大得多，显然是被挖掘过。他仔细照了下周遭，墙壁上什么也没有，只面前有一个小小的祭台。也不知是多久没用，漆金盘上都是厚厚的灰尘，几乎看不出原本的颜色。两根白蜡烛伫立在一些看不清的雕塑前。其余便再没有别的东西了。  
他犹豫了一下，走上前，掏出打火机，试着点了一下蜡烛。烛芯有些发黑，似乎也有些受潮。他耐心点了一会儿，竟意外地点着了。他便将另一根也点上。  
关了手电，洞穴里便只有蜡烛的暖色光芒摇曳着。他仔细看了看祭台上的雕塑，意外地发现竟然有好多个，而且他都曾见过类似的：台风，雷电，雨水，雾气，雪花……这让他更加确认，他来对了地方。这里一定就是祭拜神明、献祭神眷者的地方。  
蜡烛的光晃得他眼疼。他揉了揉，移开视线，又一次虔诚地拜了拜。“啪啪”两声合掌，声浪在这小小的洞穴里奏起回音。拜完，他抬起头，又一次打开了手里的装订本。

在与Reborn的交谈中，也许是由于Reborn的引导，也许是因为他自己并不相信，纲吉一直忽略了，神明的力量从来都有两个方面。天气的厚爱，时间的恩赐，这两者是缺一不可的。然而，一直以来，他都没有意识到，这到底意味着什么。  
神明的权柄从来都是公平的。所以，在给予神眷者掌控天气的能力时，也理应赐予其掌控时间的能力。但是，这一点，纲吉却从来没有听Reborn说起过。幸而，他在卷宗的角落找到了答案。  
他按照书上所写的仪式，用树枝将雨水洒在自己四周，然后拿出了早就准备好的蛇酒和机械表。雨点落在地上的星点湿痕构成了一个奇特的圆。他便跪坐在这圆中，为自己倒一杯蛇酒，然后将机械表的时针，轻轻往回倒了一格。  
倒一格，便需要喝一口蛇酒。他皱着眉饮下烈酒，辣得舌头都要吐，却不敢停。时针要倒回十二格，他便需要喝十二口蛇酒。即使是浅口喝，这十二口也足够让他辣得满面通红，头晕脑胀。但他却还谨记着流程，跪坐在原地，双手合拳放在胸口，垂头在心中无声地祈祷。  
他不知道自己会不会成功。只是第一次尝试，就妄想成功，未免太过天真。但是，如果这一次不成功，那下一次……何况Reborn留给他的时间本就已经不多了。  
他咬紧下唇，心中的祈祷不断循环，近乎呐喊般仿佛充斥了这个小小空间。但他知道那只是他的想象，现实中的他其实什么声音也没有发出。可是，他还是在脑海中一遍遍幻想着自己大声呐喊的样子，全身心地期盼自己能引起神明的注意。

良久。一个熟悉的、却又过分冷冽的声音突然在他的耳畔响起。  
“你们带我来这儿干嘛？”  
纲吉愣了愣，猛地吐出一口气。他涨得通红的脸热度惊人，头脑却昏昏沉沉，好一会儿才反应过来：他好像成功了！  
他有些忐忑地睁开眼。奇妙的是，他的视野就像被分割成了两块，右眼中仍然是眼前这空无一人、凄凉破败的洞穴，左眼中却是一副他没有见过的景象。他下意识转了转头，却发现他无法控制这个新的视野，只能被动观察和聆听。  
在他的面前，右眼中积灰的漆金盘，在左眼中却放满了各种祭品。崭新的白烛明朗耀眼，在他面前是晃动的人影，他却都不认识是谁。但在此刻，这一切诡异都显得不再重要了。唯一重要的只有一点：他真的，和五十年前在这里被献祭的Reborn联系上了。  
穿越时间的魔法，真的成功了。  
虽然心情激动，纲吉却不敢乱动。卷宗上记载得很详细：回溯时间与先人联系的方式是主动的，也是侵入式的，很容易留下难以磨灭的损伤。任何妄图改变过去的行为都可能会引起不可估量的后果。所以，每一个跨越时间的人，都只能做过去的看客，不能做参与者。  
但是，纲吉知道，过去并不是不可改变的。他现在无法介入过去，但是，这并不代表他不能和过去进行联系，也不代表他什么也不能做。他只是缺少一个媒介，一个和Reborn、和他都足够亲密的媒介。  
在缺少这个媒介之时，他确实只能做彻头彻尾的旁观者。

20

“你们带我来这儿干嘛？”  
男人虽然被绑住跪在了地上，却仍然高傲地昂着头，满眼都是抑制不住的杀意，骇得面前人都后退了几步。纲吉不知道他为什么一直跪在地上，也许是被动了什么手脚。周围这些人虽然不敢接近他，却也似乎不那么怕他，仿佛料定他没有反抗的能力。一股愤怒立刻涌上脑海：他们怎么敢？  
“这里是哪里？你们费这么大的力气抓到我，总不会是来找我玩过家家的吧？连话都不敢和我说，竟然还敢对我下手？”  
Reborn轻蔑中带着嘲笑的声音却轻而易举地驱散了纲吉的冲动。他意识到，即使是在这样的劣势下，这个男人仍然有着足够的从容和自信，确定自己能够脱离险境。  
领头穿黑色长袍的老者终于转过头来看向Reborn，神情很复杂，似是不忍又似是解脱。他也不畏惧Reborn的眼神，看了一会儿，才云淡风轻地回答：“神眷者，我们只是将你送回神的身边。”  
“神眷者？神的身边？开什么玩笑。”Reborn啐了一口，“我就是我自己的神，是主宰里世界的第一杀手，我不需要第二个所谓的废物神灵来束缚我。”  
这挑衅刺耳极了，纲吉看到老人皱了皱眉，便转过身去，又不说话了。可是下一秒，视野变了，纲吉顺着Reborn的视线向角落一瞥，突然看到了一只褐色的变色龙。若不是仔细看，他还发现不了。他记得，Reborn确实说过他有一个“朋友”， 一只名叫列恩的变色龙。  
但这并不是最令他惊讶的。最令他惊讶的是，在他的右眼视野中，同一个位置，也有一只褐色变色龙。  
纲吉的脸色一下就变了。

左眼视野中，Reborn似乎正在和列恩交流着什么。尽管纲吉也不知道人类如何和变色龙进行交流，但这样的事情显然没能引起围在Reborn周围的人的注意。他们仍在尽心尽力地布置着献祭神眷者的仪式，忙忙碌碌地走来走去。地上被洒上了水，构成了奇怪的图腾。祭坛上被摆上了礼器和祭品。纲吉认出了这就是记录在卷宗上的献祭仪式。  
而在右眼视野中，那只变色龙停顿了一下，却突然变回了一身醒目的翠绿，然后慢慢地向着纲吉爬来。  
经过Reborn的锻炼，纲吉的胆子已经大了不少，但面对这些爬行生物时仍然会感到害怕。如果不是因为Reborn和这个仪式的限制，他只怕已经站起身逃走。但是，即使是纲吉也知道，正常的变色龙绝无可能活过五十年。这只绿色变色龙和列恩再怎么像，也绝不可能是列恩。但是，不是列恩，它又会是谁呢？  
意外的是，这只变色龙只是爬到了他腿边，便停下。纲吉犹豫了一下，伸手想碰，却被躲开了。他有些疑惑，以为是这只变色龙不喜欢自己，却又见它凑近了点，只是不愿意碰到他。  
他思索片刻，才突然意识到：变色龙是Reborn留给他的媒介。  
他不知道Reborn是如何想到这一点的，也不知道他为什么要留下这个媒介。但是对于此刻的他来说，这无异于雪中送炭。他立刻绽开笑容，手虚拢住变色龙，却并不碰它。他要等一个合适的时机。  
另一边的视野里，仪式已经准备得差不多。整个过程中，Reborn都意外地安静。这毫无疑问降低了周遭人的戒心，而他之前的狂妄表现更是让人轻敌。但只有与男人共享视野的纲吉知道，Reborn只是假作屈服，褐色变色龙早不知何时来到了他的身边。  
变色龙能有什么用呢？纲吉借着余光向下瞧。就在下一秒，Reborn便给了他答案。  
褐色变色龙的身下藏着的一只绿色枪支，被男人牢牢握在了掌中。他突然暴起，毫不畏惧地转过身去，盲打几枪，一时视野都混乱不堪，就像稳定性极差的3D游戏一般让人泛恶心。纲吉被酒熏晕的脑子也一下子清楚了起来，皱着眉也不知Reborn到底打没打到。  
这还是他第一次直面Reborn的杀手身份。以前他总对此没有实感，即使Reborn信誓旦旦，他也只是半信半疑。可是Reborn却用自己的亲身体验为自己的话语作证，如此熟练的用枪习惯，如此狂妄的开枪方式，便是纲吉这样的外行也觉得他无愧于世界第一杀手的称号。但在这一瞬，比起Reborn是否杀了人，他更担心Reborn本人的安危。  
然而，当Reborn转过身去，纲吉看到倒地的人身上洇血的伤口时，他还是忍不住在一瞬间屏住了呼吸，下意识捏住了手里的变色龙。  
本应向前走去的男人警觉地停在了原地，四下张望，冷声问：“谁？出来。”  
纲吉心中一骇，连忙松开了变色龙。然而，即使如此，他面前的世界也变了。不再是像一开始一般分裂成两块，而是能切实地看到属于Reborn那个时间点的全貌。他惊讶地转了转头，视角竟也跟着转了。他意识到，他短暂地来到了这个时间点。  
下意识地，他抬起头来，看着站在自己面前的男人。这确实是Reborn，和孤岛上的那个Reborn几乎没有差别。这个男人如此轻易地停在了最风华正茂的年纪，深目高鼻，薄唇瘦脸，即便是警惕威胁时的面容，都有着耀眼的英朗。  
但是，纲吉意识到，这两个Reborn还是有不同的。至少，他从未看过Reborn戴这样风度翩翩的礼帽，穿这样剪裁得体的西装，哪怕他早知道那样的一副身材，穿西装必然好看。他也从未看过Reborn露出如此张扬自信、杀意逼人的表情，或许是因为时光改变了Reborn，又或许是因为他们之间并不需要这样针锋相对。  
奇怪的是，纲吉明明就站在Reborn面前，对方却似乎看不见他。他看着男人捏着枪冷笑：“不出来是吧？”随后，那只看上去有些熟悉的手枪就对准了他。  
明明看不见，为何直觉仍如此敏锐？纲吉下意识要躲，却在扭头的一瞬间，听到“砰砰砰”连响，一串子弹便冲着他扫来！纲吉也来不及想Reborn为什么会这么做，只是借着身体的条件反射要闪开。然而，子弹的角度实在刁钻，在他意识到自己无论如何也有两颗躲不掉时，子弹已经飞到了面前。  
死亡的恐惧瞬间笼罩了他。在濒死的时刻，他的牙床颤抖着，不受控制地张嘴，破音高喊：“不要！”  
Reborn的利眼立刻扫向声音的来处，子弹却无法停止，依旧是直直地穿过了纲吉的身体。他浑身颤抖，几乎要跪倒在地。然而，在子弹穿体的瞬间，他却没有感受到疼痛，反而自身后传来了沉闷的声音。  
惊魂未定地睁开眼，纲吉腿一软，跌到了地上。他的面前出现了一双穿着黑色西装裤的长腿。男人站定在他面前，犹豫又怀疑地问：“你到底是谁？”尽管看不见纲吉，他似乎也能知道，这个人没死。  
纲吉也有些茫然，不知道发生了什么。惊惧让他的心脏还在急跳。他意识到，他并不是真的来到了这个时间点，而是像一个看不见也摸不着的投影。这让他有些泄气，因为如果他不是真的来了这里，那他又该怎么救走Reborn呢？而且，最奇怪的一点在于，现在这个状况下，把Reborn抓来的人都受伤倒地了，Reborn又是如何成为神眷者的呢？  
带着满心疑问，他犹豫地回答：“我叫纲吉，是你的学生。”  
“学生？”Reborn满脸写着不信。  
纲吉也不知道自己该如何解释。现在的他站在五十年前的Reborn面前，该如何向他坦白未来他那让人心疼的遭遇呢？而且，以Reborn的性格，很可能也不会相信他说的话。过了好一会儿，直见Reborn的眉皱得更紧了，他才苍白地回答：“是，我是你未来的学生。”  
未来。听到这个词，Reborn的表情变了变，似是怀疑又似是嘲讽，但却意外地没有反驳什么。纲吉看得出他完全不相信自己的话，只是因为现状诡异，所以才有所保留。  
“所以……”Reborn微微眯起眼，“你来干什么？”他直接跳过了那些纠缠不清的缘由，切中了核心的问题。  
不需要费心去解释，纲吉也松了一口气。“我是来……救你的。”  
“救我？”Reborn的表情也变得有些古怪。“我现在不需要任何人来救我。”  
纲吉也有些无语。他顺着Reborn的视线去看那些倒在地上的人。那些人都安分地倒在地上，实在看不出Reborn有什么危险。“我也觉得有点奇怪。”他嘟哝道。今天发生的一切都超出了他的预料，所以他现在也不知道该怎么办了。  
突然，他留意到了什么。“奇怪，那里怎么是湿的？”  
Reborn听到他的话，也四下张望。洞穴里的地面都是泥地，所以那片湿漉的土地格外显眼。奇怪的是，那些水渍的分布却很古怪，就像是雨水在地面上留下的痕迹。  
纲吉茫然地抬起头。作为一个投影，他并没有实体，但是他还是能看出，在这片狭窄的空间里，出现了本不应存在的东西。纲吉惊讶地低语：“下雨了……”他的表情一下子变得严肃起来。  
Reborn也意识到了不对。雨来得莫名其妙，甚至还越来越大，很快就在他的黑西装上留下了深色的点痕。“怎么回事？”  
“不对啊！怎么会下雨！”纲吉的表情都变得有些惊慌了，“仪式怎么会开始？”  
“仪式？”Reborn显然对此知道得不多，但还是意识到了一些不对劲。“什么仪式？”  
纲吉的声音也变得严肃了：“献祭神眷者的仪式。怪不得……原来是神想要带你走。不能再这样下去了，再这样下去，你就又要被带走了。”  
“你知道怎么让这个仪式停下？”Reborn下意识向外看去。雨越来越大了，很快在这个小小的山洞里积到几厘米高。奇怪的是，分明洞口大敞，这些积水却完全流不出去。  
“我知道得也不是特别清楚。但是，下雨是仪式开始的标志。绝对不能让水积起来，这些水会把你带走。”纲吉伸出手去，试着想摸一摸什么，却什么也摸不到。他的声音也变得有些低落了。“可惜，我现在没办法介入这个时空，只能靠你自己了。”  
Reborn听懂了。他紧抿着唇一言不发，快步走到洞口，想向外却跨不出去，似乎有什么阻拦着他。他的脸色一下变得很难看，站在原地良久，片刻后摘下礼帽，弯腰舀水，将积水一点一点向外倒去。

21

人为的努力确实有些效果。然而，雨还是违背他们的意愿，下得越来越大。纲吉站在一边看着，脸色也变得苍白了。水已经逐渐积到了Reborn的大腿处，而这个男人却面容坚毅，只是不知累一般不断地向外舀水，张扬的头发湿了大半，下颌也不断向下滴水，衣服更是全部湿透。然而，即使在如此狼狈的境况之下，他的脸仍然英俊得让人失神，哪怕从头到尾，他再没看过纲吉一眼。  
他不能让Reborn被带走。  
纲吉咬紧下唇，仔细回忆卷宗上的仪式内容。献祭神眷者的仪式也曾经被打断过，但是，只要是被神明钟爱的人，便无法逃脱这个仪式，最终都会被神明带走。Reborn即使被锁链锁住仍能被接纳，仍能成为神眷者，可见他有多么被神明钟爱。但是，纲吉还是要赌一赌，赌他比Reborn更特别。  
这正是他来到这里的目的。如果与他同时代的Reborn不能够被交换，那么就直接改变五十年前的历史，在五十年前的仪式上与Reborn交换。五十年前的Reborn是健康的，正常的，如果不是这个仪式，他一定能够自在畅快地在这个世界上活下去。只要能顶替Reborn的命运，他就一定能救走Reborn！  
人生第一次，他狂妄地在心中期许自己的特别，期许自己足够被喜爱。他知道Reborn看不见他，所以他无声无息地向男人身后走去，走到了祭台前。  
祭台前有些乱，那几具被Reborn击倒在地的躯体正半浮在水中。纲吉也不知道他们有没有死。他恍惚了一下，突然意识到他要救的这个人，其实并不像他想象的那般光明正直。可是，这就是他要救的人，这就是他要回报的人，这就是他无论如何都不能舍弃的人。  
他轻轻地跪进水中，甚至因为浮力有些跪不下去。水一下就淹到了他的胸口，他却只是闭眼合掌，虔诚地呼唤神明的降临。  
身后舀水的声音听了，他听到了水流的声音，男人的声音从身后传来：“你在做什么？”  
纲吉惊讶于Reborn的敏锐。但他并没有打算隐瞒。因为对于现在的Reborn来说，他们只是陌生人，对方一定不会阻拦自己。所以他说：“我试试，能不能救你。”  
男人沉默片刻。“虽然你说你是我的学生，但是我其实并不相信。所以，你不需要为我做这种事。而且，我也不觉得你能派上什么用场。”  
纲吉愣了一下，转而失笑。他现在确信了，这就是Reborn。不论是什么时候，什么年纪，面对怎样的人，他都一如既往地不喜欢欠别人人情。可是，在他的心里，Reborn不是别人，而是他的老师，他的恩人，他最重要的朋友，他必须要守护的人，他试图去拯救的人。  
他一生仅有一次的英雄主义，便要在此刻兑现。他随波逐流已久的人生，便要在此刻改写。这是他作出的选择，他要用自己的自由换Reborn的自由，他要将Reborn失去的全部放回他手中。  
“没关系，Reborn。我只是试一下而已。我也不知道会不会成功。”他用最云淡风轻的方式掩盖了自己的心绪。他的把握确实不大，但是他的决心却无人可比。  
Reborn没再说什么。舀水的声音又开始了。纲吉安了心，在自己心中轻声祈祷。

——不知身处何地的神明啊，看看祢的孩子。他自愿献身，自愿去向祢的身边。他敬畏祢，也敬爱祢。在未来，他会被祢选中，但他现在就想要实现神眷者的诺言。他承诺会陪在祢的身边，十年，三十年，五十年，一百年，直到他属于人类的躯壳再也无法承载祢的爱。他永远不会背弃祢。  
——所以，看看这个可怜的、乖巧的孩子吧。把他带向祢的身边吧。承认在场的人中，他是最特别的，最受祢垂怜的吧。哪怕你读懂了祢心中的小心思，也请原谅他利用了祢的爱。因为他只是想快点去见祢。  
——如果真的有神明，请快点回答爱祢的孩子的祈祷和期盼吧。他是如此狂妄，如此不自量力，如此自作多情。但是，只要祢的目光注视他，祢就会感觉到的，他的心有多么赤诚。  
——请告诉他，他就是祢选中的神眷者。

纲吉的睫毛微微颤抖着。他跪得有些久，却不知道已经过去了多久。但是，只要还有一丝可能，不论多久他都愿意等。  
他其实很累了。跋山涉水来到这里，他的身体和精神都已经要到极限。可是他却不敢放松。每一分每一秒，他都比前一秒祈祷得更加虔诚。既然Reborn说有神明，那他就相信这世上有神明。为了让神明看到自己的诚意，区区等待又算什么呢？  
突然，他感受到了，那熟悉的水滴鱼亲吻他皮肤的触感。他感受到了突如其来的风。山洞里的一切突然都变了，原本潮湿又腐旧，如今却有一股不知从何而来的清新。他愣愣地睁开眼，眼前的一切都有些亮得过分，甚至有些模糊。他眨了几下眼睛，好一会儿才看清面前。  
祭台之上，一架明黄色的风筝突然出现了。  
“你做了什么？”Reborn急促的声音突然在身后响起。  
纲吉却什么也听不见，只愣愣地附身向前，似乎不敢相信自己面前看到的是什么。他成功了吗？他不知道。风筝为什么会出现在这里？它是带他去台风眼的吗？他一时间竟有些恍惚了。  
“纲吉！”  
严厉的呼喊终于让纲吉回过神来。他转身，看到Reborn不知何时已经走到了他身后，此刻脸上的表情实在难看极了。水位已经到了他的腰腹处，留给他们的时间已经不多了。但是，这个男人却放弃了舀水的努力，伸手想要抓住纲吉。  
他当然什么都抓不住。纲吉看着他的手从自己的身体中穿过，然后用力地攥成拳。他一下子就读懂了Reborn的意思。这个男人怎么知道自己要离开的呢？他想不明白。但是没关系，在这样的情况下，对方根本不可能阻拦他。  
“你刚才喊我什么？”他轻声问。  
Reborn不说话，只是死死地盯着他。然而，他毕竟什么都看不见，所以眼神便如失焦的镜头般有些茫然。  
“这还是你第一次这么叫我。”纲吉轻轻叹了一口气，感到一丝窃喜。  
“那我该叫你什么？”  
纲吉却不回答了。“时间已经不多了，Reborn。该说再见了。”不能再拖了，他们已经耽误得太久了。  
“不准走！”Reborn又一次伸出手来，却还是什么也抓不住。他怒形于色。“我不允许你这么做！”  
但是我非要这么做不可。纲吉不出声，看着Reborn茫然四望，莫名地感到一丝心疼。但是，他不能再停留了，他不能再等了。他不能再不舍了，哪怕以后，再也见不到这张脸。  
因为这就是他想要赐予Reborn的，最好的人生。  
他毅然转身，就像他与这架明黄色风筝初遇那天一样，一把抓住了它。以实体而非以投影，切实地抓住了它。

地面的积水突然倒转，向着纲吉汹涌而去。他已经见惯了这样的场面，此刻心中竟是难得的平静，甚至闭上了眼。  
涡流将他吞噬，无数的水让他淹没，不知何时来的水滴鱼在热切地亲吻他的皮肤。这感觉多么熟悉啊，就像他第一天去向台风眼中的孤岛，遇见那个台风一般强大又孤独的男人时一样。世事轮回，他竟又回到最初，又要以这样的姿态去那个熟悉的地方了。只是这一次，不会再有人陪。  
随着水流，他感觉到，自己正在缓缓上升。他放松了身体，露出了一丝浅浅的笑容。  
“纲吉！”Reborn的声音突然唤醒了他。那声音充斥着出人意料的愤怒。“蠢纲！你不准去！”  
听到了意想不到的称呼，纲吉惊讶地睁开眼，低下头去。他已经升到了半空，而下方，Reborn竟跟了上来。他满身的西装变成了熟悉的黑袍，揭去礼帽露出张扬的头发。这打扮是多么让人熟悉啊。而这里只有一个Reborn。纲吉一下就明白了：从来都只有一个Reborn。  
但他什么都没说，只是轻轻问：“Reborn，你怎么来了？”  
“跟我回去！”Reborn伸出手来，五指奋力张开，用尽全力要抓住他，“纲吉，我说过，我不需要你为我这么做！快回去！”  
“不行的……Reborn，你知道的，我们必须有一个成为神眷者。如果不是你，那就是我。我不希望是你。”纲吉的声音轻轻的，很温柔。他承认，在看到Reborn向他伸出的手时，他有一瞬间的心动。但也仅此而已了。他不能握住那只手。  
“凭什么不行！只要你和我都离开，这个世界就不会再有神眷者了！快，和我走，要来不及了！”  
“可是，那样的话，气象不会失控吗？失控的话……世界可能会灭亡的。”  
“那就让它灭亡！”Reborn毫不犹豫地回答。“这和你有什么关系？你根本没必要为了我、为了这个世界牺牲！”  
纲吉却摇了摇头。“你不想回到家乡吗？”他笑着拒绝，“Reborn，世界不能灭亡。”  
“那就让我继续做神眷者，反正我已经做了五十年。”Reborn恼怒极了。他皱紧眉，执着地伸手抓住了纲吉。“快回去，你知道那里是什么样吗？那不是你该过的生活。”  
“也不是你该过的。”纲吉没想到Reborn能抓住自己。他们上升得太快了，已经快要到漩涡的顶端，马上就要落入台风眼中的浮岛了。时间真的不多了。“不过，我正好还有一件事没做。”成为神眷者的他，即将和Reborn分别的他，还有最后一个使命。他本来还在担心自己无法完成了。  
在男人诧异的目光中，纲吉轻轻一笑，突然将手伸进他的黑袍，一把攥住那金黄色的奶嘴，一下子拽了下来。紧缚住男人整整二十年的锁链也应声破碎，变作散落纷飞的星芒。“你自由了。”他低语着，猝不及防间，用尽全身力气将Reborn推出了漩涡。  
“沢田纲吉！你怎么敢！”Reborn的声音第一次带上了惊慌和恐惧。  
漩涡之中，男人立刻向下坠去。黑袍纷扬，不过瞬间，就变成了一个小小的黑点。纲吉凝视片刻，眼前划过了他和Reborn的初遇与相伴，回想起了他们在台风眼中的孤岛上与世隔绝却轻松温暖的时光。那是他这一生最幸福、最好的时光了。  
瞬间，泪意涌了上来。一切来得太快太突然，没有任何一个人做好准备的离别猝然降临。在故事即将迎来结局之时，他才终于感觉到了不舍。  
现在的他，就要一个人去向那个熟悉的地方，一个人度过接下来的漫漫时光了。他现在知道了，那个总被他叫做孤岛的地方是神域，而他终究是要去到神明的身边了。  
在这最后的时刻，少年的眼前浮现的到底是谁的面容？脑海中出现的还有怎样的回忆呢？这都将会是只属于他一个人的秘密，再无人可以与他分享。但这就是他求仁得仁的结果，是他用自己的生命和自由想要换得的结局。他做不到牺牲全世界，便只能牺牲他自己。  
他下意识地高喊：“回去人间吧，Reborn！别自责，别难过，早点忘了我！”直到分别，他仍是不愿意让Reborn太伤心。

双手握紧金色的奶嘴，他毫无抵抗地闭上眼。黑袍爬上了他的肩，将瘦弱的少年包裹，衣角纷扬，就像被风吹得无力反抗、只能四处飘零的风筝。  
但是，他知道，不是风决定了风筝的方向，而是风筝想要逐风而去。

“老师，再见。”

Fin.

By璇  
2020.9.11


End file.
